Dirty Little Secrets
by yogurtberry
Summary: When an Upper East Sider goes missing, all eyes turn to the NJBC. But it gets harder and harder for them to keep their story straight. Who will be the first one to crack? S/N & B/C
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote parts of this story a while ago but I just recently wrote the beginning and decided to publish it. I got my inspiration from Pretty Little Liars and hopefully you guys like what I've come up with. This story is a lot different that my other ones because I really want to develop Nate, Serena, Nate and Chuck. Hope you guys like it! Please review if you want a 2nd chapter! xoxo**

...

Serena lay her head on Nate's lap. She was tired of having the same conversation. Chuck sat on the couch in front of them and Blair paced back and forth. "They're asking all sorts of questions but we don't know anything. Our stories have to match perfectly."

Nate rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. We were all here watching a movie."

"And we ordered a pizza." Serena finished.

Chuck nodded. "Dorota ordered a pizza around that time so if they check the phone logs it's going to check out."

Blair nodded. "Then we fell asleep. We were all sleeping and she must have snuck out.

Nate looked at her. "And the doormen?"

Chuck stood up. "Will agree with anything we say."

"We're underage. We have the best lawyers money can buy. All we have to do is stick with our story."

Serena sat up. "I'm bored. Let's talk about something else."

…

"I don't know the exact times. It was pretty late I guess. We were all just hanging out and watching a movie. We fell asleep and she must have snuck out."

Detective Jenson scribbled on his notepad and looked at Nate sternly. "You all happened to fall asleep at the same time?"

He shrugged. "It was late. We drifted off."

"And nobody say anything?"

Nate straightened up. "I believe my client has stated that he didn't see anything."

"Is there anyway I could talk to your client alone?"

"My client is underage. That's a thin line…"

Nate shrugged. "It's fine, Frank. I have nothing to hide."

The detective waited until the lawyer left his room before speaking again. "There is a girl missing. Anything you could tell me."

Nate shook his head. "There's nothing."

"I think you guys are hiding something and I don't know what it is but I will find out."

Nate stood up. "If that's all, I have better things to do than be here."

The detective got up too. "She's your friend! Don't you want to help?"

Nate gave him a smirk. Obviously he didn't know how much of a bitch Georgina really was. "If you have any further questions, you can contact my lawyer."

…

"Oh, hello Serena"

Serena smiled at her English teacher, Mr. Varley. He was fresh out of college and every girl in class had a crush on him. Serena remembered the summer before school started, they were in the same charity event and he'd gone over to hit on her, that was before he knew she was his student, of course.

Serena stood in front of him. "Do you actually enjoy these events?"

Peter Varley walked away from the crowed. He shrugged. "Oh by the way, I read your paper."

"What did you think?"

"I'm impressed. I believe you got an A."

"Don't let the blonde hair fool you." She smiled at him and stepped closer. "I like the way you look at me."

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

"You're very attractive, you know." She was bored and watching him squirm was very entertaining.

"I'm not sure how appropriate this is."

"There's no one around. Besides if I remember correctly, you hit on me not so long ago."

His face turned pale. "Uh…I wasn't aware you were my student. Or that you were still in high school for that matter."

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

He stared at her without saying anything.

Serena bit her bottom lip. "I can keep a secret."

He cleared his throat again. "I…"

Serena had him right where she wanted him. "Can I kiss you?"

His eyes widened and he stood perfectly still.

Serena slowly leaned over and pressed her lips against his. She felt his lips respond to her for a couple of seconds before pulling away. "Serena, you're beautiful but you're my student. And this is wrong on…"

She pressed her lips against his again and this time he kissed her back passionately.

…

Blair stared at herself in the mirror like she did every morning before going to school. She'd just gotten to her car when she was informed that she was skipping school and going to the police station instead. She rolled her eyes and got into the car.

Blair walked into the room to find her best friends already there waiting for her. "What's going on?"

Serena gave her a sad look and patted the seat next to her. She leaned over and lowered her voice, "They found her body."

Blair was confused. "What?"

"G's body."

Blair looked at the door opened hard. All four of their lawyers walked in followed by a cop.

A frustrated Detective Jenson walked in and let the door behind him slam closed. "Earlier this morning we found the body of Georgina Sparks. This is no longer a missing persons case, it is a murder investigation."

Blair crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell were we called in here first?"

"You four are going to be relentlessly questioned…"

Chuck's lawyer stood up to interrupt. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to intimidate our clients."

The detective cleared his throat. "I apologize if it came out that way. What I meant was…if you know anything else about that night. Please don't hesitate to call me. You can go now, I don't want you guys to miss more school."

…

Chuck sat in the limo quietly. His friends faces were just as pale as his was. Blair squeezed his hand tightly. Serena held Blair and Nate's hands tightly too.

Blair frowned at them. "This doesn't change anything."

Nate nodded quietly. "I know."

Serena looked at her lap. "They can't do anything to us."

Chuck looked at them. "Exactly. They can't. So we just go on like nothing happened."

Blair pursed her lips. "The bitch got what she deserved."

…

Nate walked into Serena's room.

Serena looked up at him and smiled. She scooted over on her bed and Nate got under the covers with her. "Natie…"

Nate closed his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are we horrible people?"

Nate shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I'm scared."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'd never let anything happen to you. We're all gonna take care of each other."

She nodded.

Nate tried to think of something to make her feel better. "Everyone has secrets, Serena. It's not like we're the only ones...Do you wanna play Mario Kart?"

Serena smiled. "Mario Kart? Do you really want to get your ass kicked?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck was feeling antsy in class, he could barely sit still. He stared blankly as Mr. Varley when on and on and Moby Dick metaphors. He felt a soft elbow on his side.

Serena looked at him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and leaned over. "The body they found. It's not Georgina."

Serena wasn't sure what that meant. "That's a good thing, right?"

He shook his head. "It was a mannequin. Wearing a long wig and the clothes that Georgina was wearing the night she went missing. When It also had 'I know what you did. xoxo -G' written in Sharpie on its chest."

"What? Are you serious?"

Chuck nodded. "I just can't figure out what this all means."

Serena felt her heart drop. "They're sending us a message."

Mr. Varley stood in front of their desks. "Mr. Bass…did you hear anything I just said? If you would take your eyes off of Ms. Van der Woodsen for just a second you might have."

Chuck rolled his eyes just as the bell rang. He jumped up and grabbed his backpack. "I have to go tell the others."

Serena was the last one in the classroom. She purposefully took long to put her things away so that she could be alone with her teacher. She flung her bag on her shoulder and walked up to his desk.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Are you coming to my apartment tonight?"

She shook her head. "I can't tonight." She was too freaked out about that Chuck had told her to be without her best friends. "I'll go over tomorrow."

He looked disappointed but nodded anyway. "Okay."

…

"You're sleeping with our English teacher? Serena, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Serena rolled her eyes at Nate and shot Blair a dirty look. "I told you that in confidence, B!"

Blair shrugged and left the room. Serena turned to Nate. "I don't need you looking out for me, it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal? He could get arrested!"

She shook her head. "Not if no one finds out. Besides, all the sneaking around makes it exciting."

Nate gave her a disgusted look. "I can't believe you."

She gave him a small smile. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that I think of you the whole time?" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

Nate stepped back and wiped his lips. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

She frowned. "What's up your ass?"

Chuck walked into the room. "I told him about the doll."

Nate let out a frustrated sigh. "Who would do that?"

All four of their phones rang at the same time. It was their lawyers. They were being called to the police station, again.

They sat in a small room while their lawyers talked to the police officers. Chuck looked around the room for any cameras or recording devices, there was nothing except a table, four chairs, and a small ashtray in the middle of the table. He leaned over and lowered his voice. "We know nothing."

Nate nodded. "What if they ask about…"

Blair interrupted him. "Don't. We don't owe that bitch anything."

Serena nodded. "You're right."

"Nothing." Chuck said again and they all nodded.

…

Serena walked in to her teacher's apartment once it was dark and no one would see her. Pete greeted her with a big kiss on the lips and helped her out of her coat.

"Did you make dinner? That smells great."

He nodded. "Yeah. I hope your hungry."

She smiled. "I am."

"I heard about that missing girl, Georgina. I didn't have her in my class but I know she was your friend so I wanted to cheer you up."

"That's sweet of you. She wasn't really my friend though. I only really have 3 friends."

"That Chuck kid, right? And Blair, right? She has a hundred and ten percent in my class and keeps doing all the extra credit assignments, she gets annoyed when I ask her why she keeps doing them."

Serena laughed. "That's Blair. She's a perfectionist."

He laughed. "I could tell. Who else?"

Serena got that warm feeling in her stomach, the one she always did when she thought about Nate. "Nate…Archibald."

Pete thought for a second. "Oh. That kid who looks like he walked out of a Calvin Klein ad?"

She smiled. There was so much more to him than that. "Yup. That's Nate."

…

Nate splashed his face with cold water so he could wake up. But the truth was he'd never really gone to sleep, he kept getting text messages from restricted numbers and they all said the same thing: _Tell xoxo_. Nate wasn't even sure what that meant.

He smoked a blunt before school but even that wasn't enough to take the edge off. He was feeling paranoid and that was making him jumpy.

"Nate!"

Nate jumped and turned angrily. "Shit. Blair! What do you want?"

Blair shot him a dirty look. "I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. Why are you so cranky? Does it have something to do with Serena and a hot English teacher?"

He rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I'm not worried. We both know she's only doing that for…"

"For the thrill of it." Blair finished. They knew Serena too well. "So then why is it?"

Nate took out his phone and showed Blair all his text messages. "I think they have the wrong number. I tried calling but it's restricted so it won't go through."

Blair looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "It's not the wrong number…"

"How do you know?"

She pulled Nate away from where anyone else could here. "I've been getting messages too." She pulled out her phone and showed him the texts she'd gotten: _Take xoxo._

Nate frowned. "Who the hell is it? They sign each message with xoxo. You don't think it's…Gossip Girl…"

Blair shook her head. "Gossip Girl isn't this clever. Besides even she doesn't know about…you know…"

"Is that what this has to do with?"

"I'm sure of it. I don't know how it's connected but it is. For now, let's just keep these texts to ourselves, okay?"

…

Serena looked at Blair. "This ridiculous."

Chuck nodded. "Just put a smile on. It would look a bit suspicious if we didn't go."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Just because she's missing doesn't mean that we need to bow to her feet. This is exactly what she wants, to be the center of attention."

Nate shot Blair an incredulous look. "Jeez, Blair, cut the girl some slack."

Chuck nodded. "This isn't really for Georgina. This is to raise money for…for what again?"

"For the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children." Serena said, reading the banner behind them.

"And they have a big ass picture of her ugly ass face right in the reception hall. I couldn't give a flying fuck about…Mrs. Sparks, how lovely to see you." Blair finished off with a sweet tone.

Mrs. Sparks gave them all a sad smile. "Oh, thank you Blair. Thank you all for coming. I know it must be hard for you to be here…as it is for me but…it's important to raise awareness."

Serena waited for her to walk away before speaking again. "I thought she'd run away to the Hamptons…"

Blair shrugged. "I guess she's back."

All four of their phones chimed at the same time. They read their text messages in a low voice: _Someone better make a speech pronto…or everyone finds out about S and her boo, xoxo._

Blair looked around the room. "Who the hell is sending these messages? Chuck, I want you to get your PI on this, immediately." She walked away.

Serena grabbed Blair's arm and turned her back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save your ass. She may be bluffing but I sure as hell don't want to find that out, do you?"

Serena nodded and Blair walked to the center of the room. She clanked a fork against her champagne glass and waited for everyone to turn to her.

Serena swelled up with pride and she watched Blair go on and on about how Georgina didn't deserve this. Blair stopped midway through the speech because she was sobbing so hard, several people ran to her to wipe her tears.

Blair put a handkerchief over her face and rejoined her friends. They all looked pleased. "And that's how it's done. Now I'm so upset that I can no longer stand to be here. We can go now."


	3. Chapter 3

Blair and Serena walked down the hallway and as usual, everyone cleared the way to make room for them. Chuck had called them to meet up and they walked faster than usual, expecting new from Chuck's PI. They turned a sharp corner and bumped hard into an unsuspecting freshman

"Excuse you!" Blair could've walked around him but she stood her ground. "Move."

The boy looked at her. "Uh…

Serena grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her away. "B, let's focus on Chuck."

Blair let loud a loud scoff. "How dare he? Obviously he doesn't know who rules this school. But I'll deal with him later. Chuck, there you are!"

Serena frowned when he saw the expression on Chuck's face.

Chuck cleared his throat before speaking. "Nothing. Not even a number, I don't know it's possible. It's like an automated machine is sending us these messages."

Blair frowned. "Maybe they're using the internet to get to our phones."

Chuck nodded. "That's what it appears to be. But it also appears as if it's somewhere outside the country so we don't get an IP address or anything."

Serena leaned on Nate's shoulder. "How is that possible?"

Nate rubbed his eyes lazily. "We don't need a PI to figure out who's sending us these messages. It's Georgina. She's trying to mess with us."

Blair shot him a dirty look. "Are you an idiot? You know as well as I do that she's dead. Do I need to remind you that we…"

Chuck stepped in front of Blair. "Enough. I'm going to class."

They all exchanged looks. They'd never heard Chuck Bass say anything of that sort. Serena straightened up and linked her arm with Blair's. "Come on, B. Let's go."

…

"Serena! I'm here! What's going on?" Nate was out of breath from running.

"Bathroom!"

Nate took long steps towards the bathroom where Serena stood brushing her hair. "It sounded urgent on the phone. I came as fast as I could."

"I just wanted to see you, that's all."

Nate let out a frustrated sigh and went back to her room. He sat on her bed. "Are you serious? You told me you needed me and that I had to come ASAP…"

"Don't be mad, Natie. I was just bored."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Well I'm here. What do you want?"

Serena sat on his lap and smiled. "What do I want?" She leaned over and whispered playfully in his ear.

Nate shook his head softly. "You need to stop doing that."

She looked at him innocently.

He got up. "I'm gonna go."

"Wait, I wanted to watch a movie or something."

Nate turned to her. His patience was wearing thin. "It's late."

Serena frowned. "Nate…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Nate turned to leave when he heard both his and Serena's phone chime. He fished his phone out of the pocket and read: Knock knock, S xoxo.

Serena looked up from her phone just as the doorbell rang. Nate walked ahead of her to find a thin box on the floor. Nate picked it up and handed it to Serena. She had no idea what could possible be in there. She ripped through the wrapper quickly and opened the box to find a single piece of paper.

Nate peeked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

Serena crumbled up the piece of paper before he could see it. "Nothing."

Nate looked unconvinced.

Serena turned away. "It's nothing. I'm going to bed."

…

Serena frowned as she watched Nate with another girl on his lap. She leaned towards Chuck. "I'm hotter than her, right?"

Chuck looked over and studied her for a few seconds. "Yeah. Substantially."

"So why is he over there?"

"Why do you suddenly want Nate so badly?"

Serena felt her face get hot. "What are you talking about? I was just saying…"

Chuck shook his head. "Always wanting what you can't have."

Serena frowned. _I can't have Nate?_ "Thanks for the analysis. Maybe I should pay you instead of my actual therapist. And who says I can't have him?"

"You're awfully confident."

She shrugged and took another sip of her drink.

Chuck raised his glass to hers. Serena and Nate's relationship upset him more than it amused him. As hot as Serena was, Nate deserved better. He gave her his signature smirk. "He deserves better than you."

Serena looked down. He was right.

He pointed to her chest. "Someone not so…damaged."

She looked at him. "The pot calling the kettle black. Wonderful." She set her drink down and walked quickly away.

Nate walked over to Chuck. "What happened?"

Chuck shrugged. "I told her she didn't deserve you."

Nate shook his head. "Stop picking fights with Serena."

"That's not the thing that upset her."

"She's one of your best friends."

"Exactly. I tell her these things because I care."

"Just play nice." He looked over at the girl waiting for him. "Can I use your room for a bit? I have company."

Chuck nodded. "But hurry, I'm having company soon too."

…

"I didn't mean to upset you the other night."

Serena looked at Chuck. "Is this your way of apologizing?"

Chuck shrugged, he never really apologized. "I guess so."

"You were right. I think the same thing."

Chuck frowned. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Serena wanted to change the subject. "So am I the only one who's received a package from that creep?"

Chuck nodded. "I haven't gotten anything. But we're all spending the night at Blair's so you'll be safe."

"Okay. Let's go."

Serena was almost asleep when she heard footsteps in the hall. She got up slowly and followed them. "Nate? B? Chuck?"

She heard her phone chime and went back into the room to check her message: _Boo! Look around, S. Nowhere is safe, xoxo._

Serena got the feeling that someone was watching her. She tiptoed to the next room and opened the door softly.

Nate sat up when he heard the door close. "Serena?"

She walked over to the bed. "Can I sleep here? Please?"

Nate nodded lazily and scooted over. He waited until she climbed in to pull the blanket over her. "You're shaking. What's wrong?"

Serena buried her face in his neck and he wrapped his strong arms around her. "I just want to sleep."

…

It was Saturday night and they were all staying in. Nate didn't get much sleep, he was too freaked out by how freaked out Serena was.

Serena lay next to Nate watching him sleep. The harder she tried to think of nothing the more she thought about everything. She heard her phone vibrate and snatched it off the nightstand before it could wake Nate up.

She looked down at her phone and read: _X marks the spot! Want answers? Come alone. Xoxo._

Serena got off the bed carefully and went to he next room to pull on clothes and grabbed the crumbled sheet of paper from her purse She grabbed her phone and walked down the stairs quickly and quietly. She ran across the street and across the park towards the duck pond. She used her phone as a flashlight and walked around the patch of grass until she saw a small red flag over a patch that was freshly dug up.

She used her hands and desperately dug up that patch of dirt until she found a box with Christmas wrapping paper on it. She opened the box and heard a small popping noise and caught only a glimpse of something shiny before she was covered is something warm and sticky. She looked down at her hands and she was dripping in blood.

She grabbed her phone and her box and turned to run back to Blair's penthouse when she felt a light shine in her face. "Freeze!"


	4. Chapter 4

Serena felt very small in the interrogation room. She hadn't even been questioned yet. She was still covered in blood and dirt and hadn't been allowed to change her clothes because they were afraid that she'd be destroying evidence. She got up and walked over to the one-way glass. She only saw her reflection but she was sure they were watching her, even if she could only see herself. "I want my phone call."

A few minutes later an officer arrived and walked her to the phone. She quickly dialed Nate's number and felt her heart drop when he answered lazily. "Hello?"

She tried to steady her voice but it was shaky. "Nate, I need you…"

Nate tried to keep his voice calm while she told him where she was. "We'll be right there."

She walked back to the room to find a detective she didn't recognize waiting for her. She noticed how handsome he was and he looked at her sternly. "I'm Detective Given. Sit."

She sat and looked down at her hands. She wanted to wash them so badly.

He pulled out an evidence bag that had a gold watch in it. "This was in the box you were trying to bury. Along with blood. A lot of blood, that is now mostly on you."

Serena felt her heart drop. It was Georgina's watch. Personalized and all, and she was wearing it the night she disappeared.

"What was it that made you snap, Serena? Did she steal your dress? Did she go after the same boy? What was it that made you kill Georgina Sparks?"

Serena looked at him. "I didn't kill anyone. She was my friend!"

He pulled out a small recording device and pressed play. Serena recognized her friend's voices:

"_We know nothing."_

"_What if they ask about…"_

"_Don't. We don't owe that bitch anything."_

"_You're right."_

"_Nothing." _

"I'm giving you a chance to come clean. We could get your friends in here." He leaned over. "Mommy and Daddy won't be able to buy your way out of this one."

Serena looked him in the eye. She refused to be intimidated. "Don't be so sure about that."

He shot her a dirty look. "Tell me what I want to know."

She crossed her arms. "You have an inferiority complex and it all stems from having been born into a lower-middle class family. You're probably still paying off student loans from college. And your suit looks cheap."

He gave her a smirk. "Well done. Why were you at the park that night?"

Serena looked away in defiance. "I want my lawyer."

He gave her a smirk. "That's the first honest thing I've heard you say."

…

Serena watched as Chuck's guys checked everywhere in her room. So far they'd found 4 cameras and 7 microphones. Blair held her hand.

Nate looked at Serena. "They did this to all of our homes. They're not singling you out."

"Really, Nate? Because I'm the only one that got covered in blood and then arrested."

Nate frowned. "I know…I was just trying to make you feel better."

She gave him a small smile. "Sorry. This whole thing just puts me on edge. I just feel so violated."

Blair nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. I should get going."

Chuck walked over to them. "We got them all. I'm gonna get going. Try to get some sleep."

Nate turned to leave and Serena caught him by the hand. "Can you just stay until I fall asleep?"

Nate nodded; Serena had a rough week. He tucked her in and sat next to her.

Serena sat up and looked at him. "I'm so scared…all the time."

"You can't let them have this much control over you. Okay? It'll drive you crazy."

Serena leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. She let her lips linger near his. Nate stood perfectly still, he was afraid to move even a centimeter. Serena pressed her lips against his softly and Nate sat like a statue.

Serena pulled away to see his face.

Nate looked at her. "You're breaking my heart." He kissed her forehead and got up. "Night, S."

Serena felt the tears stinging in her eyes but she waited until the door closed to let them run down her face.

…

Serena could tell that Detective Given hated her guts, especially after he had to release her because he couldn't charge her with anything. Mainly, because the blood on her turned out to belong to a chicken but also because she had the one of the most expensive lawyers in Manhattan. Her mother had gone to great lengths to make sure all the stories stayed out of the press. Even Gossip Girl hadn't caught wind of anything, Serena was impressed. Despite everything, he agreed to take her statement in the van der Woodsen household.

He sat on the couch across from Serena and opened up his notebook.

Serena looked at her lawyer and mom. "Can I speak to him by myself?"

Lily hesitated but nodded. "We'll be right in the next room."

Serena looked at him. "I know you don't believe me."

He sighed. "What I do or don't believe does not matter."

She looked at him. "You don't like me because I live on Fifth Avenue. You don't approve of our lifestyle because you think we cruise through life with no consequences. Correct?"

He thought about it for a while. "Correct. But this isn't about my personal feelings. I just want to find out what happened that night."

She cleared her throat. "It was late, almost 3 am. We were so tired but we'd been up watching movies. Georgina never really hung out with us, but I convinced my friends to let her join us." She waited until he finished scribbling in his notebook.

She realized she was talking fast but she just had to get it out. "She didn't have any friends. People were scared of her."

He stopped writing for a second. "Why"

"She knew…" Serena jumped when she heard her phone chime and looked at it to read: _No one likes a snitch, S! Play nice, xoxo._

She leaned over the way he did in the interrogation room. But they were in her territory now. She lowered his voice. "Listen to me very carefully." She waited for him to lean in too. "You're going to get us killed too."

He gave her a confused look but his voice was a whisper too. "What? Who?"

She shook her head and pressed her lips against his ear. "They're watching us."

…

Nate finally understood the message he'd been getting. He hoped Serena wouldn't be too upset with him. He walked to Mr. Varley's class during free period and knocked on the door.

The English teacher motioned him to come in. "Hey Nate, what's up?"

Nate looked down; he was so ashamed of himself. "I…I" He cleared his throat. "I know about you and Serena. And if you don't stop seeing her then I'm going straight to the headmaster."

Pete walked over to him. "Are you threatening me?"

He looked away. "You heard what I said." He turned and walked out of the room as soon as he possibly could. When he was down the hall he heard his phone chime: _Well done, N! xoxo._

…

Serena burst into Nate's room and tore his earphones out of his ears.

Nate jumped up. "Serena, what the hell…"

"How could you do this?"

"I…"

"You blackmailed him into dumping me! I knew you didn't approve but I never knew you would sink this low!"

Nate wanted so badly to tell her the truth but he couldn't seem to get a word in. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"You had no right!"

He reached for her hand and she recoiled at his touch. "Serena…"

"Don't!"

Nate grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "I had to do it!" He pulled out the text on his phone and held it out to Serena. "I didn't have a choice."

Serena suddenly felt stupid, of course Nate only did it to protect her. She looked at him.

Nate looked down. "I'm sorry."

All the anger left her body. "Maybe it was for the best." She wanted him to smile. "I can't even imagine how awkward your gonna feel in his class tomorrow. At least there's only a month left of school."

Nate smiled. "Oh God…I'm dreading it. I felt so bad when I was telling him to back off. I couldn't even look at him."

Serena wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay. I was avoiding him anyway. You were right before, it was stupid of me to do that. I should've listened to you."

Nate couldn't hold back anymore, Serena was only a couple of inches away from him. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She immediately responded and kissed him back passionately. Nate wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the couch. He sat and pulled her onto his lap. Serena pulled away from his lips and kissed his neck until she felt his body tense up. She pulled away to look at his face. It was hard to read his expression but she knew him well enough to know that he was regretting kissing her in the first place.

Nate sat still until Serena slid off his lap. He looked down. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Do you even know what you want? This whiplash is so…"

"I know what I want. But I also know it's not what you want."

She gave him a confused look. "Natie…"

Nate swallowed hard. "I love you."

Serena tried to hide the shock on her face. Hearing him say it out loud broke her heart. She thought of all the times she jokingly flirted with him and how cruel it was. "I…I wish you didn't."

Nate let out a loud sigh. "I wish I didn't either."

…


	5. Chapter 5

Since Georgina's disappearance, Chuck felt like he needed to get his priorities straight. He walked to the Waldorf and looked around for Blair, he found her standing in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful, as always."

Blair looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had to see you."

"Well here I am. You can go now."

"Blair…"

"What?"

"I miss you."

…

Serena felt her jaw drop when she saw Blair and Chuck walk into the room holding hands. She looked at Nate, he was equally as shocked. Blair smiled at them, "Hey Guys."

Nate looked at them. "Uh…hi."

Serena smiled. "So…what's new?"

Blair shrugged. "Not much. Chuck begged me to take him back and I agreed."

Chuck laughed. "That's not exactly how it happened."

Blair looked at him. "That's how I remember it."

Chuck pulled out Blair's chair. "Fine. Whatever you say."

Blair smiled. "He's doing good so far."

Nate patted Chuck's back. "I'm happy for you."

Serena nodded. "Me too. Let's eat, I'm starving."

…

Serena was tired of being at the police station. They'd taken her statement countless times but ever since her one-on-one conversation with Detective Given, he'd been asking her to stop by.

He was much nicer to her than he was before. He'd asked her over and over again where she'd gotten Georgina's watch and she simply said that she left it behind that night.

He walked in and gave her a small smile. "There's no one here. It's just me." He reached over to turn off the camera.

She looked at him. "I'm not sure what you want from me, I've already told you everything."

He lowered his voice and locked his eyes on hers. "When I went to your house you were about to tell me something...then you stopped and said they were watching us. What did you mean?"

Serena looked down, she'd hoped he'd forgotten all about that. "I meant…that my mom and lawyer were watching us."

"That's not what you meant."

"I didn't know what I was saying. I was so tired and I was confused."

"I have to tell you something. Something that no one outside this force knows."

Serena looked at him.

"We found Georgina's body. The coroner is performing the autopsy as we speak."

Serena felt the tears sting her eyes. She was dead. Her voice seemed to be gone because she opened her mouth but couldn't say anything.

He walked to the corner of the room and came back with a cup of water for her. "I don't think you or your friends killed her. But I do think you're hiding something. And I intend to find out what that is."

She buried her face in her hands. She took a long sip of water and found her voice again "I've already told you everything!"

"What was Georgina so scared of? Who is watching us?" He looked at Serena. "What are you so scared of!"

The door opened and an officer let . Lily walked over and put an arm around a now sobbing Serena. "What the hell is wrong with you? She's just a kid! Come on, honey."

…

Chuck burst through the hospital doors as quickly as he could. He felt his heart pound in his head and he could see the room spinning. He had never been so scared in his life. He was usually the one calming Blair and Serena down but when he turned the corner and saw Blair crying in the waiting room chair he felt like he was the one who was gonna need to comforting.

He saw the doctors wheeling the gurney down the hall and the pale arm hung off it. Blair saw him and ran towards him. He felt numb and loosened up his black tie to regain his breathing. He snapped back to reality and grabbed Blair's shoulders. "He's going to be okay. Where is Serena? We have to be strong for Serena."

Blair nodded and wiped away her tears on her black dress. Serena turned the corner and felt her heart stop when she didn't see Nate standing with Blair and Chuck. She looked around and ran towards the doors even though she wasn't allowed to be there. A nurse grabbed her arm to keep her back. He looked at her with worried eyes. "We're doing everything we can."

Serena looked down at her dress. There was so much blood. She didn't even know someone could bleed that much. She sat in the hall and curled herself up in a little ball. _Please God. Not my Natie._

She felt a strong set of arms around her and Chuck picked her up and sat her on a chair. She held up her trembling hands to her face. Nate's blood was all over her.

She remembered him lying on her lap in the middle of the street. His eyes locked on hers and she ran her fingers through her hair telling him he was going to be okay.

Serena sat in silence for what seemed like hours until a doctor came out to tell them that Nate was stabilized but still hadn't regained consciousness. Serena didn't understand anything anyone was telling her. Until Blair grabbed her face between her hands. "Serena…Serena."

Serena looked at Blair. Blair smiled. "He's going to be okay. Let's go get changed."

Serena followed Blair and Chuck out of the emergency waiting room out to the hall with Detective Given and a few other officers. Of course they needed to take their statements. They were all split up and Serena followed Detective Given to the corner.

He gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

Serena shook her head. She was not okay, not even a little bit. Her lawyer stepped in between them. "Are you kidding me? They just buried one friend and another one ends up in the emergency room. This can wait. She needs to get home and get cleaned up. We can take them to the station tomorrow. Bye."

…

Serena sat with her hands on her lap. She couldn't wait to get out of here and get to the hospital. "We were at Georgina's funeral. Nate crossed the street in front of me and this car…pulled out and hit him. He hit the windshield so hard that he cracked it and a piece of glass was stuck in his chest…" She swallowed hard and went on. "The driver didn't even look back. And I…I ran to Nate and stroked his head while Chuck called the ambulance."

Detective Given nodded. "What did the car look like?"

"Black. It was Chuck's car. His driver got out and walked around to open the door for Blair and someone wearing all black with a black hood just got in the driver's seat, pulled off and just hit him…like he was nothing."

"We found Chuck's car three blocks away. Why would someone steal a car for the sole purpose of running someone over? Who has something against Nate?"

Serena suddenly realized something. "They did it to send us a message."

"What?"

"Don't you get it? You need to leave us alone!"

"What do you mean?"

"The closer you get, the more we suffer."

"The closer I get to what?"

Serena felt the tears running down her face. "Please just leave us alone."

"I understand this has been really hard for you…just tell me who was watching."

"You don't understand! Do you have any idea what it's like to be so scared all the time?"

He put a hand firmly on Serena's. "Tell me why you're so scared. I want to help." He looked up as the door opened and Blair and Chuck were in the doorway.

Chuck reached over and turned the recording device off. He lowered his voice just in case there were others listening. "Listen to me. You need to stop all this. I won't let them take us down one by one just because of your fucking meddling."

Blair grabbed Serena's hand and they all walked away quickly. "Let's go visit Nate."


	6. Chapter 6

"He was awake for a couple of minutes earlier but all the painkillers put him to sleep. Surprisingly he only hurt his left arm as he dislocated his shoulder and fractured his clavicle. He also suffered a concussion but nothing too major. His legs are bruised but they're fine."

Chuck let out a laugh. "He was wearing his leg pads under his suit wasn't he? He had a lacrosse injury and was going to practice afterwards."

The doctor nodded. "Lucky him. He has 6 stitches from the glass that hit him in the chest. Apart from that, he just has a few minor cuts. As soon as he wakes up you can go in and see him."

Serena waited impatiently in the waiting room. She went over to the doctor. "Can I just sit in there with him? I promise to be quiet."

He nodded and checked his watch. "He should be awake any moment now."

Serena walked into the room and sat on the chair next to him. She hated seeing him connected to a bunch of machines. She looked up when she heard a small buzzing noise and she realized it was Nate's bed angling up so that he could be sitting up. And he was awake!

Serena jumped off her seat and ran to his bedside. She didn't think of anything to say so she stood there grinning like an idiot. Instinctively, she leaned over and kissed him softly. She was surprised when she got Nate's response. He kissed her back hungrily, almost desperately; as if he was afraid he'd run out of time any moment. She climbed on top of him, careful to keep her weight on her knees instead of sitting on his lap and she was even more careful to not touch his left arm.

Nate wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her body closer to him. He didn't dare let his lips leave hers, not even for a second.

Serena kissed him until she could no longer breathe. And she pressed her forehead against his and tried to focus on his eyes but the whole room was spinning. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she could hear Nate's heart monitor beeping quickly too. She pulled away so she could look at him. He looked flushed and tired and weak but happy. She tried to regain her breath. "Natie…I…"

She heard the door swing open and she turned to see Anne Archibald in the doorway along with the Captain. They looked embarrassed to walk in to such an intimate moment. Serena carefully climbed off Nate and blushed when her eyes met theirs. She signaled to Nate that she'd be back and closed the door behind her.

…

Chuck looked out of the window and Blair wrapped an arm around him. They were both thinking the same thing but neither one of them knew how to say it. Chuck wasn't even sure what it meant.

Blair bit her bottom lip. "Maybe now that Nate's okay then…"

Chuck nodded. "Maybe."

"Have you noticed her acting differently?"

Chuck nodded again. "Have you?"

Blair frowned. It was obvious to both of them. Serena was unable to focus and they'd find her staring at the same place on the wall for periods without end. It was hard to have a conversation with her unless it was about Nate. "Maybe Nate can help more than we can."

"I think so too."

Blair thought about how the blonde had been targeted more than the rest of them had. "What the hell constitutes a mental breakdown anyway?"

Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair. "I don't know. Let's go get her, then we can stop by and see Nate."

Chuck followed Blair into Serena's room. They knocked but she hadn't even bothered to turn around. Chuck walked over to her, standing by the window. "Serena. How long have you been staring out there?"

She turned to the clock. "48 minutes and 39 seconds."

Blair went over to her. "Hey, S. Wanna go visit Nate?"

Serena smiled at them not daring to tell them about the kiss. "Sure."

…

Nate smiled as his best friends walked in. He wanted to talk to Serena alone but there always seemed to be people around and walking in or out. Serena reached out for his hand and smiled back at him.

Chuck gave Nate a signal and Nate shot him a confused look. Chuck rolled his eyes and looked at Serena. "Can you go tell the nurse Nate wants more water?"

Serena nodded and walked away. Nate turned to them. "What was that about?"

Blair looked around. "We're worried about Serena. She's acting weird. Her mind is always off somewhere else."

Nate gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

Chuck cleared his throat. "Trust us, you'll notice it soon enough. They're saying she had a mental breakdown."

Blair nodded.

Nate frowned. "They?"

"Her psychiatrist. She had to go in and get evaluated the day after you got hit."

They heard the door open and Serena walked in with a pitcher of water. She poured Nate a cup and held out the straw to his mouth. Nate took a sip and thanked her. "Blair and Chuck were just leaving. But you're staying right?"

"Right."

Chuck and Blair frowned but said their goodbyes and left them alone.

Nate looked at Serena. He could see the dark circles under her gorgeous blue eyes. "Do you want to take a nap with me?"

Serena smiled and carefully climbed into bed with him. She hadn't been sleeping much because she kept having nightmares but with Nate's arms wrapped so tightly around her she felt safe. She felt herself drifting away already. "Night, Natie."

…

Serena woke up and instantly went into panic mode when she realized Nate wasn't lying next to her. She looked around the room. "Nate…Nate!"

Nate walked out of the bathroom. "Serena, Serena. It's okay, I just had to go to the bathroom."

She let out a sigh. "Right. Sorry." She went over and helped him get back to bed. "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "Only my arm a bit. It's not that bad though. I'm on morphine. Let's talk about you."

She looked down at her lap. "They told you didn't they? I'm mentally unstable." She gave him a sad smile.

Nate lifted her chin up with his hand. "I don't believe that for a second."

She grabbed his hand and held it. "I need you, Natie. I realized that and it scares me. If something ever happened to you I'd…I'd…" She stopped herself before she started crying.

Nate wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here, I'm okay. It's gonna be okay."

…

Blair gave Chuck's shoulders a quick massage. "Do you think they're sleeping together?"

Chuck shook his head. Nate and Serena had been spending every second together. "He would've definitely mentioned that to me."

"Well she's doing a lot better now. We went shopping yesterday and it was perfect."

"Good. Have you gotten any new texts?"

Blair shook her head. "Do you think they're over?"

"Maybe they went somewhere for the summer."

"We need to find out who they are and make them pay."

"I'm working on it."

Blair smiled at Chuck. "Doesn't it feel good to be drama free? We can focus on important things…like what you're buying me for my birthday."

Chuck gave her a smirk. "I already have your present."

"You do? What is it?"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to wait."

She gave him a pout. "Just give me a hint!"

"You're gonna love it."

…

"You're not wearing your sling anymore."

Nate nodded. "The doctor said I could take it off."

Serena smiled at him. "How does it feel?"

He shrugged. "Sore." He started playing with a paperclip on her desk. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Serena looked at him. "Oh. Okay."

"I guess I'm just confused about what's going on with us." He didn't really know where to start. They'd been doing everything together and they'd even kissed a few times. "I'm just not sure where we stand."

Serena frowned. She knew what he was asking and she wished she could tell him what he wanted to hear. "I've really needed you these past few weeks. And you've been here for me regardless of the time or what you're doing and I am so grateful."

He knew she was avoiding his question. "I'm not asking you to thank me, Serena."

She looked away. "I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to hear."

Nate walked over and stood in front of her. " Just tell me the truth. I can handle it."

"Nate, please, let's just eat."

"I just need to hear it so I can move on. Please, at least give me that."

"I don't know what you're asking me."

"Serena, I want to be with you. Do you feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I need some time to think about it."

"If you did, you would know it, trust me. I'm tired of waiting."

Serena grabbed his hand; she didn't want him to leave. "Please don't be mad at me."

He gave her a sad smile. "I'm not mad, Serena. I just can't keep putting so much effort into this relationship."

She nodded and felt a lump form in her throat. "I understand."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm not updating very often but I've started college again and am very busy! I'll try my best to upload soon, I've already written most of the next few chapters anyway. Hope you like it and let me know what you think!**

...

"You're in love with Chuck, right?"

The question caught Blair off guard. She looked at the blonde seated across from her. "Yeah."

"How do you know? Where is the line between loving someone as a friend and then…as more than that?"

Blair thought about the question carefully. "I guess I just can't picture myself without him. But it's more than that. It's that you find yourself waiting all day for a text or a call. It's more than that. I really can't explain it."

"Is it possible to not be capable of feeling that?"

Blair smiled at Serena. "Maybe you just haven't found the right person."

"I want to be with Nate. I manage to screw everything up."

Blair shrugged. "Chuck screws up on a daily basis. The kid is an idiot. But if it's meant to be then it's meant to be."

"So you're saying…I should go for it?"

"I'm saying you're going to regret it for the rest of your life if you don't at least try."

Serena nodded. Her heart was suddenly beating ten times faster. She got up quickly. "Thanks, B."

Blair looked at her. "Where are you going? We're not done eating!"

Serena was already halfway out the door. "To find Nate!"

…

Serena walked into Nate's townhouse to find him sitting at his dinner table with a pretty girl she'd seen at school. Nate's eyes widened when he saw her. "Serena…hi. What are you doing here?"

Serena looked at him. Had she just interrupted a date? "I need to talk to you."

"I….uh...okay. Nicole, I'll be right back."

She followed Nate into the next room. "What are you doing?"

He didn't expect that question. "She offered to come over and make me dinner. It's actually pretty good. Wait, what are you doing here?"

Serena felt her palms get sweaty. She pictured herself bursting into the room and kissing him passionately and then he'd understand everything but now she had to think of a speech. "Well…I…wait, are you on a date? Why are you on a date?"

Nate gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Do you like her? Because you said you liked me. And that was only a week ago. So I don't really think you should change your mind. This is a really bad time for you to do that. Because I…"

"Serena…you're rambling. What's going on?" He was starting to get concerned. "And I haven't changed my mind. Not about you. But she's nice….are you alright?"

"I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Why? What happened?"

"Look, Nate, I know this is a bad time. Because you're on a date with someone else and all but I can't stop thinking about you. Ever. I try really hard but it's not working."

Nate gave her an amused look. He liked where this was going. "Uh huh…"

"And I was wondering if you could…or still wanted to…"

Nate considered helping her out. But it was way too much fun to watch her squirm.

She shook her head. "Wait let me start over."

Nate nodded. "Okay."

"I want to be with you."

That was way more than he expected. He sat down on the couch silently.

"Nate?" She gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

He smiled up at her. "I've been wanting you to say that for a really long time. And now you did…and it feels…way better than I thought it would."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

He pulled away after a few seconds and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now I'm gonna get back to my date."

Serena punched his arm.

"Ow. That was a joke!" He laughed.

Serena crossed her arms over her chest but she couldn't help but smile. "Well it wasn't funny."

…

Serena was getting ready to have lunch with Nate when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly opened the door and felt her heart stop when she saw who was in the doorway. "What are you doing here? Come in."

She quickly closed the door behind him. He looked at her. "Miss van der Woodsen, I'm sorry to drop in like this. But I just had to talk to you."

She wasn't used to seeing Detective Given without his suit on. He wore jeans and a white polo. She frowned at him. "I thought we told you to leave us alone."

He nodded. "I understand. I know that this has all been hard on you. And that you've been…"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Mentally unstable."

"I'm sorry I came. I just…I need to know."

Serena looked at him. "This isn't just a case for you is it?"

He gave her an empty smile. "The other officers say it's normal for me to feel so heavily invested in my first investigation."

"I'll tell you everything I know."

He looked surprised. "You will?"

She nodded. "Take your little notepad out."

"I asked Georgina to come along that night because she had a bad week. Her parents were cutting her off because of her drug problem. She was in an abusive relationship with her drug dealer. And she owed him money and had no way to pay it off. We were friends once, when I was more like her."

"Who was her drug dealer?"

Serena looked around the room. "Damien. Damien Dalgaard."

The detective wrote as quickly as his hand would allow him. "And then you invited her over. You went to sleep. And she was just gone. Right?"

Serena bit her lip. "We all went to sleep. But she woke me up before she left. She told me –"

Nate opened the door and frowned at them. "Serena?" He shot the detective a dirty look. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Serena went over to Nate. "I'm telling him."

"Are you joking! After all that's happened? In case it isn't obvious, I did not enjoy being hit by a car!"

The detective got up. "You're saying it was connected? Did Damien Dalgaard pay someone to hit you with a car? To send a message, to tell you to keep quiet?"

Nate shook his head at Serena. "Damn it, Serena."

Serena walked over to Nate. "Please don't be mad!"

"Don't be mad? Don't be mad!" He took a deep breath. "We all gave our word."

Serena frowned. "I trust him."

He turned to her angrily. "You trust him! Trust me! Trust Chuck, Blair. He doesn't give a fuck about us. He needs to solve this case to look good in front of his bosses. He would pin it all on us if he could!"

Serena stood her ground. "Stop yelling at me! I'm not a child."

Detective Given cleared his throat. "All of this information is confidential. No one will know what I know or how I know it."

Nate still frowned at Serena. She pulled him aside and locked her eyes on his. "Are you done yelling?"

He looked down at her. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just…"

She smiled. "I know. But I really think this is the best decision. And it would mean the world to me if you would show a little support."

He nodded and looked over at Detective Given. "I'm gonna grab a drink." He remembered he was underage. "Juice. Would you like some?"

…

Nate decided not to tell Blair or Chuck about him and Serena spilling their guts out to Detective Given. It's been two days since then and he'd gotten no death threats. Nate bounced a small basketball against the wall and caught it again. He did this for what seemed like forever and when Serena was finally ready he was speechless. He forgot to catch the ball and it hit his chest. He got up and cleared his throat. "Wow."

Serena smiled and twirled for him. "You like?"

Nate nodded. "I do."

Serena gave Nate a kiss on the lips and he intertwined his fingers with hers and led her out to the car. "Sorry I made you wait so long."

He kissed her cheek. "It was worth it."

When they got to the event, Chuck and Blair were already seated at their table. They walked over and quickly sat down, they were already late. Another stupid event their parents forced them to go to.

Serena walked over to the stage and took the mic. Lily had convinced her to introduce the next video. She smiled politely and waited for everyone to give her their attention. "Hi everyone. I'm Serena van der Woodsen. This next video is about a woman named Annie who at a young age developed Parkinson's disease. Your donations will fund the research that goes into making a cure possible. You can play the tape now."

Serena stood there politely and looked up at the projector. Her polite smile quickly turned into horror when the words "No one likes a Snitch! Xoxo" flashed onto the screen. The video was of Blair, Nate, Serena, and Chuck all standing in Blair's living room. Chuck's voice was loud and clear: _We tell them nothing. We know nothing. Understood? _The other three nodded and Serena began: _What if...? _Nate looked at her: _Nothing. _Blair was seen turning away from the rest: _Georgina was nothing to us. That bitch got what she deserved. _The screen went black but only because Blair had ripped out the cables from the projector.

Serena held her heart pound. That was one of the many conversations they'd had before they were brought into questioning. She walked quickly off the stage and joined her friends. The spectators were gaping at them, wondering if they were actually cold-blooded killers.

Nate put a strong arm around Serena and followed Chuck and Blair out of the room. He stopped for a second to snatch the DVD away from the tech guy. They quickly got into the car. Serena thought of something to say but no one else broke the silence. Blair clenched her fist and led the group out of their car and up to her penthouse. She was the one who was cast the cold hearted bitch.

She walked out of the elevator and couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a loud scream and knocked the first vase she saw into the ground. She watched it fall on the ground with a million pieces. Dorota ran over with a broom to sweep it up. She turned to her. "Leave it! And get out of my face!"

She turned to her best friends, who stood silently to let her get her anger out. "That fucking bitch! We're snitches? We haven't said anything! We've talked to no one!"

Serena gave Nate a guilty glance Nate but he shook his head. Now was not the time to come clean. He looked over at Chuck. "We're gonna go. Good luck here."

Chuck nodded and watched as Blair paced angrily while cursing at the top of her lungs. Serena followed Nate to the elevator and into the car waiting for them. "We should've said something."

Nate shook his head. "She would've ripped our heads off. It's better she doesn't know."

Serena nodded. "You're right. Can you sleep over tonight?"

Nate smiled at kissed her forehead. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**There's a lot going on in this chapter, hope you guys like it! Oh and I got the beach scene from that new show revenge.**

...

Serena woke up and frowned because Nate was no longer next to her. She heard the shower on in her bathroom and walked into to brush her teeth and splash water in her face. Nate poked his head out and smiled at her. "Come join me."

She heard the doorbell ring. "Hold that thought."

She grabbed her bottle of water and headed for the door. She opened it quickly and felt the bottle slip out of her finger when she realized who it was. She tried to close the door again but he held it open and let himself in.

He looked around. "All alone, Serena? What a pity."

Serena didn't want him to know how scared she was. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He gave her a smirk. "You should know why I'm here."

"Get the hell out. I have nothing to talk to you about."

He reached over and brushed her hair over her ear. Serena couldn't help but recoil at his touch. "Where is it?"

Serena shook her head at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist hard. "Tell me!"

Serena tried to pull her arm back but he tightened his grip. "Let go of me!"

Nate's voice came from behind her. "She said let go," Damien took a second too long to listen to him and by the time he let go of Serena, Nate was already punching him square in the jaw.

Damien swung and missed and Nate gave him a hard shove. Damien was pushed a few steps back, tripped over the rug and fell backwards. Serena let out a loud gasp as Damien's head crashed hard against the glass coffee table and he fell to the ground.

Nate's eyes widened when he realized Damien wasn't moving. He leaned over to feel for a pulse but he couldn't feel anything. "Serena, call an ambulance!"

Serena froze, thinking of all the questioning that would surely happen. "No."

Nate looked up at her, surprised at her response.

Serena shook her head. "We can't do that."

Nate carefully felt Damien's head for blood and felt a few drops. He wiped his palm on his shirt and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. His fingers trembled as he tried to dial the 3 numbers.

Serena snatched the phone from him.

Nate stood up to face her. "We can't just let him die!"

"I can't be interrogated again!" Serena leaned over to him and placed her palm under his nose. "He's still breathing. Just don't move him. I'm calling Chuck."

Chuck and Blair were over in a matter of minutes. Blair's eyes widened. "You killed him!"

Nate shook his head. "It was an accident! He tripped. But he's still breathing. Crap, we need to call an ambulance."

Serena was about to give in. She reached over for the phone but Chuck snatched it from her. "No! We will not call an ambulance. This is what we're going to do. My car is waiting downstairs, the back way. Serena, get some of those big black plastic bags. Blair, go grab Serena's empty suitcases. Nate, go downstairs and get a bellhop cart. Now! Go!"

When Nate got back with the bellhop cart he helped Chuck get Damien's legs into a plastic bag. He stopped Chuck before he put one over his head. "He won't be able to breathe."

Chuck rolled his eyes and tore the bag a bit. "There! Now help me get him on here." They placed Damien on the cart and Chuck placed the empty suitcases over him. "Now it just looks like we're going away."

They carefully wheeled the cart to the elevator and down to the lobby. Instead of going out the main entrance Chuck went out the back way. His driver popped the trunk and got out to help them. Chuck shooed him away. "They're light. We need no help. You can go back in." Nate helped him get Damien and the suitcases into the trunk and the four of them climbed into the car. Chuck looked around before he got in. "Drive!"

Serena held Nate's hand tightly in her own as they drove past away from the city and across the bridge and into the Bronx. Chuck picked a motel, where the concierge was half asleep when he assigned him a room. He checked in under Damien's name and wheeled the cart from the car to the crappy elevator.

He opened the room and they tossed Damien onto the bed. Chuck fished three small pills from his coat pocket and placed them on the dresser. "For the headache."

Nate removed the plastic bags and threw them down the garbage disposal on his way back to the car. They both climbed in the car and Chuck looked at his driver. "I'm thinking about buying this place. It's nicer from the inside. Let's go back home."

Chuck sat talking on the phone while the other three were silent the whole way back. Chuck finished making all his phone calls and looked at all of them. "He's going to be fine. This goes without saying but I'm going to go ahead and say it anyway…" He paused to look at Nate and Serena. "This never happened."

They nodded and Serena gasped. "My mom's coffee table. She'll notice the crack instantly."

Chuck shook his head. "I bought another one as soon as we left. The movers just called to tell me that they've delivered it and have gotten rid of the other one, as I instructed them to do. I wiped the glass with bleach while you guys got all the stuff."

Serena smiled at him, he thought of everything. "You scare me."

Chuck gave her a smirk and turned to Nate. He pointed to the blood on Nate's shirt. "When you get home, burn it."

…

Serena gave her doorman strict instructions to never let Damien Dalgaard into her building. Still, she was worried he'd be back. Especially after they dumped his body at a cheap model in the Bronx.

She pulled on her dress and walked down to the car where Nate waited. He smiled and kissed her. "Beautiful, as always."

She smiled at him in his suit and pressed a button so that a barrier came up to block them from the driver. She zipped her dress down. Nate's eyes widened. "Here?"

Serena nodded and he quickly tore off his jacket and tie. She climbed on his lap and kissed him passionately. He slid off her dress and she kissed his neck and pulled his pants off. He grabbed her hips and brought them down to his lap slowly until he was inside her. Serena let out a soft moan and kissed him again. They moved as one and he kissed her everywhere until he felt her body begin to spasm. She bit her bottom lip and moaned his name softly and they finished together. She let out a deep breath and climbed off him carefully. He pulled his clothes back on and looked out of the window to notice they were only a couple of blocks away. He zipped Serena's dress back up and made his tie while she fixed her hair.

Serena smiled at him and checked to make sure he was all tucked in. She leaned over to straighten his tie. "Perfect."

He smiled at her. "You too."

The car had not even stopped moving when the door was already being torn open. Chuck poked his head in. "Just wanted to let you know. Damien's here."

Nate nodded at him and they climbed out. Nate kept his arm protectively around Serena as they made the rounds, making sure to say hi to everyone their parents pointed out for them.

Damien walked over to them and gave them a smirk. Nate returned it. "How's your head feeling?"

Damien shrugged his head. "It's getting better. Thank you for asking. Serena…you're looking hot."

Serena rolled her eyes at him. She pulled Nate away. "Come on, Nate. Your parents just got here, let's go say hi."

Damien stood in their way. "We still haven't finished the conversation we started a few days ago, Serena."

Nate leaned towards him. "Don't ever come near my girlfriend again. Don't even look at her. Got it?" He slapped the back of his head where he'd hit the table.

Damien winced in pain but he quickly recovered. "Got it."

…

Blair looked around at everyone. It was her 18th birthday party and she was going big. She was having a party on the beach at the Hamptons, they'd set up a big platform because she refused to let the sand get on her best heels. She slipped on her dress and stared at herself in them mirror. Chuck's birthday present shined beautifully on her neck and she smiled at herself.

Serena let herself in. "Wow, B. You look hot!"

Blair smiled. "Thanks. So do you."

"Everyone important is already here. So you can make your grand entrance now." Serena held out her arm and her best friend took it.

Everyone she invited was there, of course and she smiled at them politely. There was a fully stocked bar and even had a fireworks show planned. She'd normally have thought fireworks were tacky but she made an exception since it was almost 4th of July.

Nate wrapped his arm around Serena while the fireworks went off. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Now's the perfect time for us to get away."

Serena smiled at him and followed him down to the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed each other passionately. Nate turned his head slightly and began to kiss her neck. Serena opened her eyes for only a second when she saw someone laying by the plants not far away. She pulled away from Nate. "There's a creepy guy watching us."

Nate looked over. "Hey! You over there!" He knew for a fact no one else from the party had sneaked off to the beach. "This is a private party!"

Serena followed Nate and noticed the balled up blanket that was near the man.

Nate looked over his shoulder at her. "I think he's sleeping. Hello!"

Serena unwrapped the blanket and felt her heart stop. "Nate! Nate!"

Nate turned to see Serena with a gun in her hand. "What the –"

Serena dropped it instantly. "It was in the blanket!"

Nate rolled the guy over to find two bullet wounds in his chest. He didn't want to scare her. He tried to keep his voice calm. "Serena…Serena, I don't have my phone on me. Tell Chuck and call 911."

Serena didn't have her phone either. She ran back to the party, the sand suddenly felt like it was sinking her down. She grabbed Chuck and Blair and pulled them to the side. She couldn't stop trembling. "There's a body by the water. And a gun. We need to call the police!"

Blair shook her head. "I will not call the police! They'll ruin my party!"

Serena gave her a shocked look. "He's been shot! Who cares about your party!"

Chuck turned Serena to face him. "Okay. Listen, I'll take care of it. Tell Nate to make sure no one touches the gun."

Serena froze. "Uh..."

"Damn it, Serena!" He shot her a death glare. "Just stay here and we'll take care of it. Go get your phone. I'll let you know when it's done." He pushed past them and quickly went back to the beach.

Nate was kneeling over the body. Trying to find a pulse somewhere. "Chuck, thank god! Is the ambulance on its way? He's turning purple and I can't feel a pulse. I think –"

"He's dead." Chuck lost his cool. He turned aggressively to Nate. "Why the fuck would you let Serena touch the gun? You're an diot!"

Nate got up to face him. "Are you fucking kidding me! I'm sorry I was too busy discovering gun shot wounds on a man's body to babysit!"

He turned away and angrily shoved Nate out of the way. "Move!" He grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and grabbed the gun. He stuffed it in the inside of his coat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping it! What do you think they'd say if they found her fingerprints all over it? I'll get rid of it. The police is on it's way. You say you found the body and no gun. They'll assume it's lost in the ocean. Serena will say that she was with you and that she ran to tell me to call 911. And Blair knows nothing, neither do the other guests. Because we didn't want to freak them out. Okay?"

Nate nodded and stepped back as a pool of blood formed. He frowned at Chuck. "Who would do this? It had to be no more than a minute before I found him. I didn't even hear a gun shot."

Chuck thought for a second. "They did it while the fireworks were going off."

Nate thought about this man's family. Maybe there was someone he could call. He leaned over and grabbed the man's hand to check if he wore a wedding ring. "Chuck…" He grabbed the man's fist and flattened his hand. In red lipstick it said: _Happy Birthday, B! Xoxo_

Chuck's eyes widened. He snatched the handkerchief from Nate's suit pocket. "Let's just keep this to ourselves."

Nate cleared his throat. "The officers are here. Put that away!"

Chuck reached over and gave the hand one big swipe. He hoped he'd rubbed it enough so it was illegible but that was unlikely. They both straightened up. "Hello officers."


	9. Chapter 9

Serena and Blair both sat in the interrogation room waiting for Nate and Chuck to show up. Nate walked in with Chuck right behind him. Chuck mentally cursed himself for not giving him the heads up earlier but they were being watched and it was too late.

Detective Given walked in the room. "So, we're all back again. What a nice reunion."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I honestly have no idea what I'm here."

"You were all up at the Hamptons this past weekend when Nate and Serena here just happened to stumble upon a dead body."

Serena looked up at him. "We already gave the police our statements."

The detective laid out a picture in front of them. Blair's face went pale. "Does that say…?"

"Yes. It does say Happy Birthday. To who I assume is you because your friends all call you B, right? And it was your birthday after all. Someone left you a very twisted gift."

Blair noticed that Serena was the only one who also looked like she was going to be sick. She looked at Nate and Chuck. "You knew! You guys knew and didn't tell me!"

Nate looked away and Chuck gave her a scowl. "We can talk about this later, Blair."

Blair shook her head. "Unbelievable. How could you keep this from us?"

Nate came to Chuck's defense. "We didn't want to worry you guys! We noticed it a second before the police got there. We…"

"Shut up, Nate!"

Detective Given cleared his throat. He tried not to show how pleased he was by Blair's outburst. She was usually so collected. "So…Blair, is this all just some big coincidence?"

She looked at him. "I don't know! I didn't even see the body! Did you even read the report! Maybe you should ask these two idiots! Apparently, they have a habit of not revealing the whole truth!"

Serena put her hand over Blair's to calm her down. "Detective Given, we honestly don't know anything about this."

He nodded at her. "This is connected to Georgina isn't it? That box…that splashed you with blood in central park...there was a small note on the bottom of it that said, Surprise, S. Followed by xoxo."

Serena looked up at him. "I didn't know that."

"Nate. Chuck. Can you give me any other information about what happened that night? Did you see anything else on the beach?"

Nate shook his head. "Just the man and that balled up blanket next to him. I picked it up and shook it to check if there was anything else but there was nothing. The police checked the nearby plants but there was nothing."

He pulled up another picture. "They took this picture. It's an imprint on the sand. Do you see that?"

Chuck's eyes betrayed him for only a second when he saw a gun clearly outlines in the sand but he recovered immediately. Nate looked at Chuck before answering. "There was no gun when Serena and I got here. We didn't even notice that on the sand. Maybe it's because we were too busy staring at the dead body!" He slammed his palm on the table on that last sentence and was suddenly angrier than he could comprehend. "Are we done?"

The detective nodded. "You can all go."

Nate was the first one out of the building. Serena ran to catch him by the arm.

Nate pulled free and turned to her angrily. "You never should have touched it."

…

Blair gave Chuck a scowl then turned back to her book like he wasn't there at all.

"Blair…you're being unreasonable."

Blair rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"I did it to protect you. Just like I lied about the gun to protect Serena."

Blair turned to him. "You lied to the police about the gun. We're not supposed to lie to each other. That's the only thing that keeps me sane."

"I should've told you but I didn't know how. I didn't think the Hampton police would think much of it, how was I supposed to know the NYPD would be interested in those files?"

She frowned at him. "Maybe I can move on if you'd apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

Chuck rolled his eyes at her. "Very mature."

…

Nate sat across from his therapist, it was their third session and he'd said maybe 3 sentences over all. He wasn't sure what he expected. A mental breakdown, maybe. He refused to give him the satisfaction.

Dr. Ashe scribbled a few notes on his pad.

Nate got him a dirty look. "What could you possibly be writing? I haven't said anything."

"You sound defensive, Nathaniel."

"Nate. And I asked you a question."

"Just a few observations."

"Like?"

"You seem angry."

"Well, yeah. I don't see why I'm here."

"Everyone needs someone to talk to."

"I have friends. I talk to them."

"Tell me about them. Tell me about Chuck."

Nate stared at the clock for a few seconds. "Time's up."

…

Serena heard her doorbell ring and sprinted to open it. She was expecting Nate. As soon as she opened the door Nate crushed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

Serena pulled away to look at him. "What's gotten into you?"

He pulled her to him again. "No one else is here, right?"

Serena shook her head. "No."

Nate kissed her again, this time only stopping to pull her shirt over her head. Serena ripped Nate's clothes off too, struggling to keep her breathing even as he kissed her neck.

Nate picked her up and sat her up on the bar counter. With one quick motion he was inside of her and Serena felt her whole body go into overdrive and Nate bit the base of her neck softly.

Serena felt a wave of pleasure taking over her body and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. Nate finished with her, gave her forehead a kiss, and pulled away to slip his clothes back on. Serena still felt her body shuddering but she hopped off the counter and pulled her clothes on too.

"I like this side of you." Her smile faded when she noticed how sad he looked. "Go sit, I'll make us drinks."

She poured them drinks and sat next to them on the couch. She handed him his drink. Nate was being way too quiet. "What's wrong?"

Nate shook his head and brought his drink to his lips with a trembling hand. Then he looked down and brought his under hands up to cover his face.

Serena was shocked. She'd only seen him cry once in her life, he was about 7, and Blair had just hit him in the crotch. She set both of their drinks down and pulled him to her. She held his face against her chest. She felt her heartbreak and the tears sting her eyes but she refused to cry because she had to be strong for him.

Nate couldn't remember the last time he cried. But he just felt so overwhelmed with all the lies. They were killing people now. He was terrified and he was exhausted; he hadn't slept through the night in weeks. He pulled away from Serena and sat up wiping his tears on his shirt.

Serena turned his face to hers. She pressed her forehead against his. "I wish I knew the perfect thing to say, something that could take all the pain away."

Nate smiled at her. "You being here is more than enough. I've just had a really long day. Everything just hit me but it's all worth it. I would do whatever it takes to protect you. And Chuck and Blair."

She nodded. "I know you would. And we would all do the same for you.

…

Serena slipped on the dress her mom had laid out for her. Lily was being honored for her dedication to philanthropy. She zipped up her dress and walked to her mom's room to help her finish getting ready. Serena smiled at her mom and held up a CD to her. "I have the presentation, you're going to love it."

Lily smiled at her. "Thank you, darling. Can you zip me up? And go make sure your brother is ready."

Serena knocked on Erik's door and he popped his head out. "All done?"

Erik nodded. "I'm ready."

Lily met up with then in the hall. "Nate's gonna meet you there?"

Serena nodded. "He's already there."

"How about you Erik? You should've invited a nice girl to come along."

Erik rolled his eyes. If only his mother knew…but those weren't the kinds of conversations people had in the UES. "Let's get going."

Serena walked in and made a beeline to Nate. She gave him quick kiss. "Hi."

Nate smiled at her. "Hi." He gave her another kiss. "Have fun up there."

Serena nodded and joined Erik on the stage. "I am so thankful to all of you for recognizing my mother's hard work. But mostly I am proud of her for being so dedicated to her philanthropy." Erik introduced the slideshow they'd prepared and they all directed their attention to the big screen.

The final slide was a video. She gave Erik a nervous glace –she didn't remember them putting a video in. It was Erik shirtless and making out with…another guy. Serena felt her jaw drop and the people around her started whispering loudly. Erik turned so pale he seemed to blend in with the wall.

The video was cut off abruptly but it was too late. Erik was already out of there and Serena walked over to where her mom stood speechless. "Tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"I didn't, mom. I swear." Serena heard her phone chime and read the text: _Come out, come out wherever you are! Xoxo_

Lily grabbed Serena's arm and yanked her away from the murmuring crowd. "We're going home."

…

"How's Erik holding up?"

Serena shrugged. "He's working it out."

"What's going on? You said we needed to talk."

Serena looked over at Nate. "I'm not sure how to tell you."

Nate looked down at his lap, he knew her too well. "I thought everything was good between us."

She nodded. "It is."

"So then...what?"

She felt the tears sting her eyes. "Erik can't handle going back to St. Jude's. He wants to go to school in California. Cece is living out there now."

He understood what she was saying. "And…you're going with him?"

"I am. It's awful here anyway. I mean except for you obviously. But I just can't handle all these threats and lies and…they outed my little brother! Erik has never hurt a fly."

He was quiet for a bit. "We can make it work. A year isn't that long."

She looked at him. "That would be miserable for the both of us. I can't ask you to do that."

"Yes you can. I love you."

Serena looked away. She thought about the text message she'd received earlier. The one that told her to go far away. She fought the tears back and turned back to him. "Nate..."

Nate got up and turned his back on her. He felt like such an idiot, Serena had never said those three words to him and now he finally understood why. She just didn't feel the same way. As simple as that. "Well there's nothing left to say then."


	10. Chapter 10

Blair felt like something was burning inside of her. She shoved Chuck as hard as she could. "We're done. For good."

Chuck grabbed her arms to keep her from hitting him. "That picture was from before we got together!"

"Really! Because you're wearing the cuff links I gave you a month ago!"

Chuck was shocked. That wasn't possible. "Blair, I have never cheated on you."

She struck him hard on the cheek and held up the photo she'd found on her bed earlier. "Get out!"

"You should believe me."

She couldn't believe he was trying to defend himself. She had photographic evidence. He was caught in the act. "You're a piece of shit. I'm way too good for you. Now get out!"

Chuck shook his head and walked out of the door silently.

Blair slammed the door behind him. She looked around the room. Everything reminded her of Chuck, and she hated it. She wanted to call Serena but she'd left for California earlier that morning. Instead, she threw herself on her bed and cried until she felt numb.

…

"I've been trying to call you for days."

"Did Chuck tell you to?"

Nate shook his head. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine! I've been avoiding you for a reason."

Nate looked at her questioningly. He couldn't remember doing anything to Blair. "And why's that?"

Blair looked away. "I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Nate gave her a hurt look. "What do you mean? We've been friends since we were 5 years old."

"I know you talked him into it!"

"Talk who into what?"

"Just because you got dumped doesn't mean you had to ruin my relationship!"

Nate frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just done."

"I didn't make Chuck cheat on you, Blair. I wasn't even there! I went home way before that."

Blair crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

Nate shook his head. "Fine. Then don't."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Close the door on your way out!"

Nate had already let the door close but he went back to open it just to spite her. He turned away and smiled at himself for bugging Blair one last time.

…

Chuck drank his glass of scotch in one big sip. Blair hated him, Serena was gone, and Nate was the only friend he had. He thought about everything they'd been through together and now it was all falling apart.

Nate let himself in and plopped down on the couch next to Chuck. "I think Blair just dumped me too."

Chuck handed him a glad of scotch. "I need a blunt. Why don't you roll one up for old times sake?"

Nate nodded and walked to Chuck's room. He opened his bedside drawer to find the small box he always kept everything in. Instead he found a gun. He snatched it out of the drawer, being careful to only touch the handkerchief it was wrapped in. He walked back to Chuck. "I thought you were going to get rid of it."

"I was."

"Then why the hell is it in your nightstand?"

"I needed it."

"To shoot someone?"

"To scare someone." Chuck gave him a smirk. "Give it to the police. Then Serena would have to come back to town."

Nate shook his head at him. "Not funny. Just get rid of it."

"I will. I asked you to get weed, not a gun."

Nate frowned at him. "I think you're done for the night."

"Fine, I'll get it." Chuck got up and almost fell over. He'd been drinking for hours.

Nate steadied him and sat him back on the couch. Chuck elbowed Nate hard in the stomach. Nate kneeled over in pain and tried to catch his breath. "What the hell?"

Chuck laughed. "Stop being a girl." He snatched the gun and started waving it around.

Nate froze. "Put it down. It's not funny."

Chuck let the gun fall to the floor and Nate quickly snatched it. Chuck started laughing hysterically. "You take things too seriously."

Nate emptied the clip. "Yeah because I seriously don't want to get shot." He walked over to put the gun back in the nightstand drawer and when he walked back, Chuck was already asleep. He tossed a blanket over him.

…

Serena was nervous for her first day of school. It was senior year so everyone already had their friends. California was warm all the time so she paired her new uniform with Louboutin flats and grabbed a bright purse to add color to her outfit. She and Erik jumped into the car waiting for them. Everyone had a car in Los Angeles, especially all the seniors, but she was barely learning how to drive.

Serena felt eyes watching her as she walked down the hall of Crossroads, her new prep school. They were a week into the school year so she hoped there wouldn't be too much work to make up. She pretended to listen as her appointed guide, named all the buildings around them. Serena nodded politely when she was done. "Can you point me to my first class?"

The girl nodded and glanced at her schedule. She pointed down another hall. "Last door to your right."

Serena bit her lip when the teacher called on her to introduce herself. She hated these but she got up and gave her classmates a confident smile. "Hey everyone. My name is Serena and I just moved to California from Manhattan, New York. I enjoy long walks on the beach and candle lit dinners." She joked and was relieved to hear her classmates laugh. "No, but um, yeah that's pretty much it." She sat down.

Mrs. Johnson smiled at her. "I want you all to help Serena feel welcome. Now let's get started with the lesson."

Serena looked around the courtyard where the students had their lunch. They weren't allowed to leave campus to buy lunch but they had food carts set up and they were actually pretty good. She didn't expect to be this homesick. She just wanted to be with Nate, curled up against him. "Serena, right? You should sit with us. I'm Natalie, in your French class."

Serena snapped back from her daydream. "Oh, I remember. Thanks."

…

"So it's just over? You guys aren't even talking?"

Chuck shook his head. "Blair is being difficult. She's even mad at you. Have you talked to her?"

Nate nodded. "I'm not up for arguing."

"Have you talked to Serena?"

The blonde seemed to stare off into space. "She called me a couple of times. I didn't pick up, I have nothing to say to her. I mean, I do. But nothing nice."

"Did you really expect her to feel the same way? The girl can barely live with herself much less love someone else."

"You love Blair and you don't like yourself very much."

"The rules don't apply to me, I'm a different species."

Nate took a sip of his drink. "So if you love her so much why'd you cheat on her?"

Chuck shot him a dirty look. "I didn't!"

"She has a picture. How do you explain that?"

"I don't know…Wait! The real question is who sent her the picture, right? I asked her but she wouldn't say."

Nate felt a headache coming on. He didn't feel like playing Chuck's games. He nodded to seem interested.

Chuck speed-dialed his P.I. "Andrew? I need phone records. Last name Waldorf. Within the last 2 weeks. Emails too. It would be under Eleanor Waldorf. Bye."

Nate shook his head disapprovingly. "You're a creep, you know that right?"

"Maybe you should call Serena back."

Nate rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Or maybe you should move on. But if you decide to move on then do it for good. We all know that if Serena was here you'd go running back with a snap at her fingers."

Nate put his drink down hard. He knew it was true but he hated hearing it. "You're not the most indicated person to give me advice. But thanks." He got up and headed for the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out!" Chuck yelled after him. He took a big sip of scotch and felt it sting down his throat. He threw the glass hard against the wall and watched it shatter to pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't have time to read over this so I apologize in advance for all the typos! Also, I've gotten a few emails from readers to want to know who -G is. I'm sorry but I'm not giving it away! Sorry! Hope you enjoy this xoxo**

...

Blair hated therapy sessions but now that Serena was gone and she didn't feel like talking to Nate or Chuck, she needed someone to confide in.

She sat upright and stared at Dr. Lee. "Do you want to talk about Chuck?"

"He betrayed me. That's all there is to know."

She nodded and smiled politely. "Alright."

Blair looked down at her lap. "Do you have any idea what a burden it is to love someone unconditionally?" She waited for her therapist to say something but she just looked at her. "It's annoying, actually. Serena, Nate, and Chuck…I love them unconditionally. And I think they do too but that's what bothers me. Chuck says he loves me but he turns around and cheats on me. Who does that! And Serena…she leaves me when I need her the most. And Nate…he can never be on my side."

"Have you thought about forgiving Chuck?"

"Are you saying I should?"

"No. I am not saying you shouldn't. I'm asking if it's crossed your mind."

Blair rolled her eyes. What a stupid question. "Of course it has. I don't see him begging me to take him back. He's not much for showing affection. I hate that. I just want him to show he cares. Even if he did beg…he doesn't deserve me. But I can't completely cut him out of my life so I'm doomed to never get over him. Trust me I wish I could."

"You want to cut him out of your life?"

"I guess not. I can't even imagine. We've all been through so much together."

"Your friends seem pretty important to you."

Blair nodded. "I miss them. I miss how we used to be. They're not just my friends. They're a part of me. I miss Serena. She should be the one listening to all this, not you, no offense."

"None taken. Maybe you should give her a call."

"It's not the same. Besides, I'm so mad at her."

"You guys fought before she left?"

"I asked her to stay but she wouldn't. I need her more than Erik does. He's tougher than I am…"

"You're mad because she left? That's perfectly normal –"

Blair looked at the clock. "Time's up."

…

Serena clung on to her phone when she heard Nate's voice on the other line. It was just his voicemail but it was better than nothing. "Hi Nate. It's Serena…again. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Call me back whenever. Bye." She hung up and frowned.

Erik poked his head into the room. "Hey. How about we go down to the beach and get some ice cream? I love California weather."

Serena gave him a small smile. "Maybe later, Erik. I don't really feel like it."

"Come on! Our whole school hangs out by the pier. We need to make some friends….please?" He gave her a pout.

Serena's smile widened and she rolled off her bed. It was Thanksgiving and she missed haaving pie at the Waldorfs. "Alright, alright. We can go."

She was slipping on her shoes when she heard her phone ring. She snatched it off the bed when she realized who was calling. "Nate, hi."

"Hey Serena."

"Hey Nate!" He was silent. "I've called you a few times. Did you get my messages?"

Nate was quiet for a couple seconds. "I've been thinking about this a lot and I'm just gonna say it. You know that we're always gonna be friends but I need to move on, for good."

Serena did not expect that at all. She wasn't sure what to respond.

Nate grasped the phone tightly. "I just can't keep doing this anymore. Goodbye Serena."

Serena felt the tears sting her eyes and she opened her mouth to say something only to shut it when he heard the dial tone. She put the phone back on the bed and ignored Erik's concerned looks. Serena wished she could love him but she wasn't even sure she was capable of loving someone, she was too damaged. She thought about how much she cared for Nate, maybe that's what love was.

"Serena?" Erik wrapped her arms around his sister.

Serena realized she was sobbing and she tried to command herself to stop but her chest felt like a million elephants had stepped on it.

Erik stroked the blonde's hair. "It's gonna be okay."

…

Nate felt the vodka burn down his throat. He set his shot glass back down with a hard clank and heard the rest of his friends to the same. He'd gone out with his friends all week, it was the same thing every night. They'd go to a bar, take shots, buy girls drinks and sometimes he'd bring the girls back home.

Nate smiled as his friends talked about the best touchdown of the week. Nate saw a cute brunette at the bar. He stood up. "I'm gonna get a drink."

He walked over to the bar and stood next to her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't see why not."

He ordered a beer and grabbed another cosmopolitan for the brunette. She took it and mouthed a thank you before turning around.

Nate frowned after her. "You're supposed to talk to a guy after he buys you a drink."

She turned around and smirked on him. "Is that how it works with other girls? Here, you can have it back."

Nate shook his head at her outstretched arm. "That's not what I meant. What's your name?"

"Thanks for the drink." She turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Nate grabbed his drink and headed back to his friends. They all gave him amused looks because they'd just witnessed him being rejected. He shrugged at them. "There's a first time for everything."

Nate followed his friends out of the bar. He walked over to the car waiting for him and saw the girl from the bar, waiting on a cab. He walked over to her. "Where are you headed? I'll give you a ride."

She looked at him. "How do I know you're not a serial killer or something?"

He laughed. "I guess you don't. But it's emptying out so I'll wait for your cab to get here."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?"

He shrugged. "I try to be."

"Can I ask you something and you won't be offended?" She waited for him to nod. "Are you being polite just so you can get into my pants or is it out of genuine concern?"

"Well, don't you have me all figured out? I guess both. I mean, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, not just you, I'd be worried for anybody. But you're pretty hot so I wouldn't mind getting you to come home with me."

She smiled at him. "There's my cab. I'm Jessica, by the way."

He walked with her and opened the cab door for her. "I'm Nate."

She reached for his phone and punched her number in. "Have a good night."

…

"I refuse to speak to Chuck. I hang out with Nate every now and then. But he's always with that girl. He met her at a bar! I mean, obviously he doesn't get the point of a one night stand!"

Serena frowned into the phone. "What girl?"

Blair was quiet for a few seconds. "I shouldn't have said anything. I was just venting. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"What has Nate told you about her?"

Blair shrugged even though Serena couldn't see her. "I don't know, random stuff. He just thinks she's really cool. I'm not even sure if they're officially dating. He seems happy, S."

"How long has he known her?"

"A couple of weeks."

Serena felt like she was punched in the stomach. "Wow. That was fast."

Blair sometimes felt like slapping Serena. "Don't expect me to pity you. How many times have you screwed him over?"

"I know, Blair. Okay? I'm a horrible person. Nate is amazing. He deserves better. I know. Okay? But that doesn't mean I don't have any feelings. I'm not just some cold-hearted bitch."

"Could have fooled me." Blair regretted it as soon as she said it. "I'm sorry, S. I didn't mean that. I'm just upset. I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too. I should go. You're in lunch and I'm barely getting to school."

"Oh, right. Time difference. Talk to you later, S."

"Later, B."

"By the way, none of us have gotten any text messages. Have you?"

"No. Thank God."

Blair let out a sigh of relief. "Good to hear. Have fun at school."

….

Serena jumped into the driver's seat of her Range Rover, she'd finally gotten her license after a couple of months. She was waiting for Erik to climb in when she heard her phone chime, She snatched her phone out of her bag instantly and read a text message that said: _Time for you to go back! xoxo _

Serena frowned and looked out of the window. It was the first text she'd received in months and she hated it. Erik climbed in the front seat and handed her a package. "This came for you."

Serena threw it on the backseat without opening it. Whatever it was, she didn't want Erik to know about it.

Erik fuzzed with the radio the whole drive to school. He shot Serena worried glanced every now and then. "You're prettier than she is."

Serena gave him a confused look even though she was sure what he meant. "Huh?"

"I saw the pictures on Gossip Girl."

Serena parked the car carefully. "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

She waited for Erik to walk away before snatching the box on the back seat. She tore it open and dialed Blair's phone number.

"Hey S! What time is it there? Are you still in school?"

"I am but I had to call cause I wanted you to be the first to know."

"First to know what?"

"That you don't have to miss me anymore. I'm coming home."


	12. Chapter 12

Blair hugged her best friend tightly. "You're finally here!"

Serena smiled brightly at the brunette. "Thanks. We have so much to talk about."

"We do! Chuck was going to come over later but I can cancel."

Serena shook her head. "I'm tired anyway, long flight. I didn't know you and Chuck were talking again."

Blair shrugged. "He's trying really hard. I may be able to forgive him…this once."

"Good for you, B. Brunch tomorrow?"

Blair nodded. "Of course. See you there. And S…welcome home."

…

Serena refrained herself from running across the room and wrapping her arms around him. He walked cautiously behind Chuck. Chuck gave her a warm embrace and she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Good to see you Chuck."

Nate turned to her. "You're back."

Serena nodded at him. "Yeah. I am." She pulled him in for a hug and he hugged her for a few seconds before pulling away. "Good to see you, Nate."

"I just stopped by to say hi but I have to get going. Are we all still having dinner tonight? I'll bring Jessica so you can meet her. See you guys later."

Serena frowned and turned to Chuck and Blair. "Is that the infamous…girl?"

Chuck shrugged and gave her his signature smirk. "I hope you're up for some competition."

…

"I just stopped by to ask if you wanted to go have brunch. We can catch up."

Nate gave her a quick glance. "I got up pretty early. Already had breakfast."

Serena nodded. "Right. So it's Christmas…remember our infamous snowball fights?"

Nate couldn't help but smile. "How could I forget? Blair still hasn't forgiving us for getting snow on her favorite suede shoes."

Serena laughed. "I still can't believe you talked me into ambushing her! You're the worst."

Nate sat next to her and before he knew it all the memories came rushing back. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She was so warm and familiar and her lips quickly parted to make way for his tongue.

It all happened so quickly and Serena refused to slow down. She tore his shirt off and he slipped her dress off quickly. Serena felt her body ache in anticipation until it finally happened and she lost the ability to think or talk or feel anything except a big wave of pleasure.

Nate lay next to her silently and rolled out of bed once he regained his breathing. He was slipping his clothes back on when he heard Jessica's voice from outside the hall. Serena sat up instantly and quickly pulled her clothes back on. She heard the footsteps approaching and Nate pointed to the closet and she gathered her shoes and ran in there quickly.

Nate smoothed out his bed sheets and sat on the edge of his bed. Jessica knocked on the door lightly before opening it. She smiled at him. "Hey."

He gave her a smile. "Hey."

Jessica climbed on his lap and kissed him deeply. "I've been thinking about you all day."

Nate pulled away and let out a nervous laugh. Serena was watching their every move. "I can't do that right now, Jess."

She cut him off with a kiss and pressed her body against his until he lay backwards on the bed. Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nate had been with her only a minute ago and now he was getting his clothes ripped off my some other girl.

Nate stopped her from taking his boxers off and rolled her off of him. "Seriously, I have to shower and go to brunch with my parents. I'll call you later, okay?"

She frowned at him. "Alright, alright. Talk to you later. But give me something to look forward to." She kissed him deeply and he kissed her back for a second before pulling away. "Bye."

Serena waited until the footsteps faded before walking angrily out of the closet.

Nate shot her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was coming."

Serena pushed past him and towards the door. "You're such an asshole."

…

Blair felt her jaw drop. "You slept with him?"

Serena frowned. "It just happened…he made me hide in the closet."

Blair shook her head in disapproval. "This is gonna get ugly, S. I'm telling you."

"It was a one time mistake. He has a girlfriend, he made it pretty clear that it meant nothing to him."

"Are you kidding me? He's been planning a way to propose to you since he was 7."

"He shoved me in the closet and then got it on with his actual girlfriend! He's the one that kissed me first! I hate him."

Blair's eyes widened in surprise. "What a jerk."

Serena heard her phone chime. She quickly read the text. "It's from Nate. He says we need to talk."

…

"Hey. I'm so glad you came."

Serena frowned at the gorgeous blonde in front of her. "What do you want?"

Nate quickly looked away. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. That should've never happened. I got carried away."

Serena stood silently.

Nate ignored how fast his heart was beating. He looked at Serena as if what she had no effect on him at all. "I'm sorry you had to see me and Jessica. But I like her and she's my girlfriend now and you –"

Serena felt her face burn with anger. "And I'm just the girl you screwed. Thank you for calling me over here to tell me how little I mean to you."

Nate walked over to her and reached his arm out to touch her shoulder but she shoved him away. "I'm a big girl, Nate. I don't need your pity."

"Serena, stop. I don't pity you. And you know how I feel about you. I just need to move on."

"Just do both of us a favor and pretend I don't exist. Have a nice life."

"That's not now I want things to be between us."

"You should've thought about that before you shoved me in the closet."

…

Blair glared at Serena. She was annoyed that the blonde had dragged her to get ice cream in the middle of December. Serena frowned and took a bite of her ice cream. "I need to grieve."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I don't get you at all. You dumped him...3 months ago? Remember?"

"I had to go, B. It killed me. Besides he's known this girl for 2 months and he throws me to the curb to be with her."

"Let's talk about something happy. You're bringing me down."

Serena thought for a second. "We can go to Barney's? It's right down the street."

Blair led the way out of the ice cream shop. She pushed the door open eagerly and bumped into a man in a dark suit.

Serena and Blair exchanged a look. Blair cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Detective Given, happy holidays."

The detective gave them a friendly smile. "Thank you. Happy holidays to you both. Serena, I heard you moved back to town. I hope you enjoyed California."

Serena nodded a little too eagerly. "I did. Thanks."

He stepped out of the way to let them through. "Have a nice day. And don't get into too much trouble."

Blair and Serena quickly walked away. Blair looked over her shoulder. "I have so many bad memories associated with that guy."

Serena turned to Blair. "Happy thoughts remember?"

Blair rolled her eyes but smiled. "I missed you, S."

Serena smiled and wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Me too, B."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been such a long time but I've been super busy. Anyway, I'll be finishing up this story in the next couple of weeks so I hope you're all still interested in reading. This chapter is a little short but I'll add the next one in the next few days.**

...

Serena frowned when she got Nate's note. She really didn't have much to say to him but if he needed her then of course she'd be there. She hopped in a cab and headed uptown, unsure of exactly what was happening. All she knew was Nate said he needed to talk to her, she assumed it was something regarding her parents. Everyone in the UES knew they were headed for divorce.

The cab stopped suddenly. "It's still a couple more blocks that way, but that's a pedestrian bridge and it'd take me 20 minutes to go around."

Serena nodded politely and handed him the fare. She hopped out of the cab and walked across the bridge, in the direction the cab driver pointed. She looked around and found it was eerily deserted. She knew Nate liked to take pensive walks through the park but this was more like a forest. She walked for a while and was about to turn back when something caught her eye. There it was, Nate's scarf hanging on the tree branch. She'd been trying his phone and getting no response, seeing his scarf made her cheeks warm.

"Nate? Where are you?" She walked carefully over the mud and reached out for Nate's scarf. "I found your –" Serena felt something pressed over her mouth harshly and she struggled to break free from the headlock. She saw a black hooded figure, the same one that hit Nate with a car all those months ago…and then everything went black.

…

Nate got out of the shower after the gym. He reached for his phone and saw 8 missed calls, all from Serena. He returned the call, voicemail. "Hey Serena…I just saw your calls. I can't say I'm not surprised but I'm glad you decided to talk to me. So just give me a call back and we can…oh you just sent me a text. Bye."

Nate smiled and hung up the phone. He clicked on Serena's text and his heart stopped when he saw a picture. It was Serena and she looked…he couldn't bring himself to finish his thought. He called frantically until someone on the other end picked up. He was desperate. "Please don't hurt her. I'll give you anything. Money, a lot of money. Just tell me how to keep her safe and I'll do it, anything you ask."

Nate heard a distorted reply from the other end. "Wait for directions. Don't call the police."

Nate hung up the phone with trembling hands and sent a text to both Chuck and Blair: _911_

Blair burst into the Archibald residence with Chuck in tow. Blair felt the color leave her cheeks when she saw Nate trembling. He looked at them, his expression bordering on insanity. "They have her. They have Serena."

Chuck snatched his phone away and looked at the picture. He tried to keep his expression neutral. He cleared his throat. Blair looked over his shoulder and let out something that sounded like a mixture of a whimper and a gasp.

Chuck paced the room. "G won't hurt."

Nate glared at him. "How do you know!"

"Because the whole point on this is that he…or she likes to play games, right? Serena is a main character. You don't just get rid of the main character, there'd be no game."

Blair shook her head, unconvinced. "But there's four of us. What if they feel like sacrificing one…might…" She gulped.

Chuck shook his head. "No. G knows that whatever happens to one, happens to all of us. Without one of us, there might as well be none of us."

Nate took a deep breath. "I was told to wait for directions."

Chuck nodded. "They're just trying to build up the suspense. G knows your first move would be to call us. G is waiting until we're all playing to make the next move."

Chuck pulled out his phone and texted Serena's, because he knew that it wouldn't be Serena reading his text at all. "We're game. The ball is in your court. Your move."


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you insane?" Blair was furious. She shot Chuck and incredulous look. "You have the freakin' gun just give it up. This is Serena we're talking about."

Chuck shook his head. "I just need more time."

Nate got up suddenly. "We have NO time. If you won't hand it over then I'll look for it myself."

Chuck grabbed Nate by the shoulder to stop him. "They obviously want this gun badly. Don't you guys want to know why? Maybe there are fingerprints. We can find out who G is."

Blair shook her head. "Let's just get Serena back."

"Don't you want all this to end? Are we gonna have to live with this person every day for the rest of our lives…"

"G is a murderer and she has Serena. I'm not going to gamble with that. We will meet G where and when they want us to."

Chuck turned his back on his friends. "Just buy me twenty minutes. That will give me enough time to get my PI to scan the prints. He's on his way now."

Blair frowned. "We have to drop it off in 30!"

"Andrew is on his way now."

Nate frowned. "You have 10 minutes." He checked his watch. "Starting now."

Andrew walked in the door carrying a small black box. Chuck handed him the gun and he immediately got to work. After a few minutes he nodded at him. "All done."

Nate snatched it back and placed it back in the Barney's shopping back, just as they were instructed. "Let's go."

…

Serena woke up to someone shaking her away. Nate flashed his perfect smile. "Serena...are you alright?"

Serena sat up slowly and nodded. She felt...perfectly fine. She nodded. "Just a little tired. Where am I?"

Blair shrugged at her. "Let's go home."

Serena tried to keep her mind from spinning when they told her everything that happened. She crossed her arms across her chest tightly. "I got a note, I thought it was from Nate. You said you needed to talk to me, it sounded urgent. And your scarf…it was tied to a tree branch and I followed it and then…there was a figure in all black, with a hood and then I was so tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open."

Chuck looked out of the window. Blair and Nate avoided her gaze as well. They couldn't believe how vulnerable they each were. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride home.

Nate squeezed her hand tightly and was the only one to get off the car and walk Serena up to her room. "Are you sure your alright? I can call a doctor to come check on you. Just to be sure."

Serena shook her head. "I'm fine, just really sleepy."

Nate watched her carefully. Scanning every inch of her body to make sure there weren't any bruises or cuts. "Okay. If you're sure. I can stay here until you fall asleep."

She shook her head. "I'm still mad at you."

Nate bit his lip, not daring to look at her. He was ashamed for having hurt the girl he loved so much. "I don't know how else to say I'm sorry."

"I don't know how to forgive you. It's so hard to see you with her. It breaks my heart."

"You broke my heart first. And then again and again. How can I be with you when you keep running away?"

"I never meant to hurt you."

Nate hated being so vulnerable. But Serena just made him melt. He wanted to beg her to take him back. To tell her he'd do anything for her. But he couldn't keep being that pathetic. "But you didn't. I had to draw the line somewhere."

"But I'm back now."

Nate looked over at her. "Why did you come back so suddenly? You left Erik there and you finished the semester and bolted."

Serena looked away. "I'm really tired."

Nate frowned. Even though he didn't want to let it go he knew she'd had a long day. "Alright, get some rest."

…

Nate felt like his lungs were collapsing. He'd just ran 8 miles and doubled over to catch his breath. The Kanye playing from his iPhone was interrupted by an incoming call. "Hello?"

"Hey Nate. I haven't seen you in days. Where are you?"

Nate let out a loud sigh. "Jessica, hey. Sorry I've been MIA. Will you be home in half an hour? I'm gonna shower then head over."

"Perfect. See you soon!"

Nate clicked his phone and walked a block to his town house. He ripped his sweaty clothes off and jumped in the shower. He closed his eyes as the warm water hit his chest. He smiled to himself as he remembered when he'd be in the shower and Serena would sneak up on him. He blushed as he pictured her naked and felt immediately guilty. He hopped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist, and then he walked back into the room to see the beautiful blonde sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I called but you didn't answer...probably because you were in the shower." Serena felt a little on edge.

Nate smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you. Just give me a sec." He grabbed boxers and shorts and quickly pulled them on. "Are you alright? You look –"

Serena interrupted. "Like crap? I know."

"No. I was gonna say you look a little anxious."

"I had like four cups of coffee this morning. You were right a couple nights ago. When you said I came back suddenly. It's because I got this package."

Nate wrinkled his forehead and cautiously reached out for the box she held out to him. Nate's face broke out into a smile. "They're just pictures of us…some are from when we were kids." He ignored that it was creepy that G even had all of these. "Why would G send this to you?"

"It was the only way to ensure I'd come back. If I thought I was losing you."

"Serena –"

"Wait, let me finish. I'm not trying to come between you and Jessica. I promise to back off. And I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"Serena –"

"You don't have to say anything, Nate. I understand."

Nate was out of patience. "Can I say something!"

Serena was startled by him raising his voice. She nodded.

"I'm breaking up with Jessica."

"You are? Why?"

Nate shrugged. "Seems like the right thing to do. I actually need to go meet her now. But let's talk later, okay?"

Serena nodded and turned on her heel and left. She couldn't help but smile.


	15. Chapter 15

"The only fingerprints on the gun were our own. But I made sure to wipe it down before handing it over."

Nate was disappointed even though he knew that finding out who G was based on those fingerprints would be too easy. "This little game has gone on for far too long. Chuck, I can't do this anymore. I'm going insane. I can't live like this."

Chuck nodded. "I know. I'm working on a plan okay. I just need to make sure that there's nothing that could possibly go wrong."

Nate tired to lighten the mood. "Blair and you have perfected take downs."

"This guy is a murderer. Not some stupid girl who happens to wear last season's Prada shoes."

Nate frowned and looked away.

Chuck cleared his throat. "So how's the single life treating you?"

Nate shrugged. "It's a lot less stressful than being with Jessica. And I want things to cool off with Serena before anything happens again. I can't remember the last time I was single."

Chuck gave him a smirk. "That's my boy. Make her work for it."

Nate laughed. "Yeah…I guess so. Hey, bet you can't make this paperball into the trashcan."

Chuck snatched the crumbled paper out of Nate's hands. "Are you kidding me? Watch and learn, Nathaniel."

…

"He wants to be single, B. I'm trying to give him his space."

Blair rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Why? Space is overrated. I mean, look at what I'm doing now."

Chuck called Blair earlier to tell her he was going out of town that night and that he wouldn't have time to say bye. And naturally, Blair immediately informed Serena and the two headed for his place.

"Can't we talk about something else? Like, why Chuck sounded so weird on the phone."

Blair shrugged and instructed her chauffeur to go to Chuck's hotel. "I don't know. Christmas is coming up. Maybe he's worried about what to buy me," Blair joked.

Serena smiled. "I'm sure that's it." She cringed when she remembered she'd be back in Constance in only a couple of weeks.

Nate was already waiting for them when their car stopped. He waved the driver away and opened the door for them. "Hey."

Blair and Serena got out quickly and frowned when they saw the concerned look on Nate's face.

"Blair, you need to talk to Chuck. He's planning on bringing G down. Except her won't let us help. Or tell us anything. I tried to talk him out of it but you know Chuck."

Blair let out a loud sigh and pressed the elevator button to the top floor. After what seemed like an eternity, it came to a stop and they walked out to Chuck's suite. "Chuck."

Chuck looked over and acknowledged them with a head nod. "Of course you came. Nate, you were supposed to keep them away."

Blair walked over to him. "Excuse you? Keep them away? Like we're inept." She grabbed his face and pulled him down to meet her lips.

Chuck kissed her quickly before pulling away when he heard the elevator. "That's Andrew."

Andrew walked over to them with a silent smile and laid a suitcase down on the coffee table. Chuck signaled him to go on.

Andrew opened the suitcase and pulled out a gun. "This is the silencer, it's already screwed on. You simply switch off the safety, that's this here, and cock and pull the trigger."

Chuck nodded. He'd been going to the firing range this past week. He turned to a shocked Blair. "Just a precaution."

Andrew pulled out a vest. "This will be undetectable under your suit but will perfectly protect your vital organs. And here's the untraceable phone."

"Perfect, Andrew. That will be all."

Nate shook his head at him. "Dude, what are you the fucking black ops?"

"I said I'd do what I had to do. I'm doing this for all of us."

Serena frowned. "No one's asking you to do that, Chuck. We can help. Just tell us what to do."

Blair held her head high in defiance. "You. Let's talk, in the room. Now!" She turned on her heal and stormed off to his bedroom.

…

Serena looked down at her lap and twisted her fingers nervously. She bit her bottom lip and tried to ignore the shouting coming from the other room. Nate walked over to her and put his arms around her firmly. Serena hugged him back tightly and buried her face in his stomach, and let Nate comfort her, the way he did years ago when her parents argued in the other room. She'd been slightly taller than him then and he'd stand on his tiptoes so that she could comfortably rest her head on his shoulder.

She pulled away and smiled up at him and he smiled back and sat next to her. "Blair will talk him out of it, you'll see."

Serena nodded and walked over to the bar to pour drinks. She took a long sip and then handed Nate a glass. He thanked her with his eyes.

Blair stormed out of the room. "He's batshit crazy! If he wants to get himself killed then that's on him. I'm done." She walked off angrily.

Serena stood up to instinctively go after her. Nate caught her arm and shook her head. "Maybe you should talk to Chuck."

Serena nodded and walked over to Chuck's bedroom. She opened the door cautiously. "Chuck, I'm coming in."

Chuck looked over his shoulder. "If you've come to talk me out of –"

Serena interrupted. "I've learned not to try to talk you out of anything. Ever since we were 8 and you decided to jump off the roof and into the pool. Do you remember that summer in the Hamptons? It was unbearable hot and you were all trying to get my mind off…"

It was Chuck's turn to interrupt. "Your parent's divorce. It worked. You were so freaked out by my jumping off the roof that you didn't have much time to think of anything else."

"I couldn't even look. I'd never been so relieved to hear a splash. And I looked down from the balcony to see you smiling up at us. Nate clapped and jumped after you, Blair yelled at you for being stupid but eventually even she couldn't help but smile."

The memory brought a smile to Chuck's face. And then he felt a sour taste in his mouth, because he knew that no matter what he did, they could never go back to simpler times.

"You should atleast tell us Chuck, I know you're trying to protect us, but you don't have to. We're all in this together."

Chuck let out a loud sigh. "Fine. Get Nate in here. And tell Blair to come back and if she asks, it was her that changed my mind."


	16. Chapter 16

Serena quickly put mascara and blush on. She'd woken up that day and felt a longing, like she'd never felt before. She may have been scared to admit it before but she was completely in love with Nate. She wasn't sure how to tell him, after everything, that she felt incomplete without him. He'd told her he loved her plenty of times and she could never say it back but she was a child then and now she was ready.

She pulled her phone out and sent Nate a quick text. "Wanna go on an adventure?"

Nate smiled when he got Serena's text. It was the night before Christmas Eve and the catering company was shuffling in and out to prepare for the big feast. His mother wouldn't notice if he slipped away. He waited a few minutes before replying, "What do you have in mind?"

Serena responded immediately. "Meet me on 47th and 5th.10 pm. Wear black. Flashlight strongly recommended."

Nate laughed and checked the time. It was 9:15. He ran upstairs and changed into black jeans, shoes, and jacket. He pulled on gloved and a scarf and spent the next 15 minutes looking for a flashlight. After he found one he told his driver to step on it.

Serena smiled when she saw Nate walking over to her. "You're late."

"By 3 minutes. That doesn't count."

She smiled and signaled him over. They walked down the block and came up behind a big building, she hoped he wouldn't recognize it just yet. "We're going in there."

Nate looked around. He didn't see anything but a bunch of dark buildings. "In where?"

Serena jumped over the tall fence and hoisted herself up and over it. Nate gave her an amused look. "Wow. You weren't kidding about the adventure." He secured his flashlight on his waist and then hopped over the fence. "Where is this place?"

Serena shushed him and then signaled him to follow. They walked through the dark yard until they finally reached the building. She pointed to a window a few feet above them. "Up there. It's unlocked. Here help me move this trashcan."

Nate helped her push the trashcan under the window and then hopped on it and through the window. He lit the path for Serena to do the same. They were in a big hallway. And despite the fact that it was pitch black, he knew where they were instantly. "Dalton Academy? I recognize that Elmer's glue smell anywhere."

Serena nodded. "Yup. This is where we met." She walked down the hall and stopped suddenly when she got to their classroom. "Classroom 18. Mrs. Figgers."

Nate laughed. "Yeah that's it." He turned the doorknob. "It's locked."

Serena stepped in front of him and pulled two bobby pins from her hair. The building was hundreds of years old. She heard a click and the door opened. "It's amazing what you can learn on YouTube."

Nate laughed and closed the door behind them and lit up the room with his flashlight. "It's exactly the same! Look here are the gold star stickers we'd get if we were good. Chuck never got any." He sat on one of the chairs. "Were these always this tiny?"

Serena smiled at him. "I guess so. Oh look, they made Christmas ornaments."

"And Hanukkah! How culturally aware." He smiled at her. "What made you think to come here?"

"Natie, we've been through so much. This is where it all started. Patricia Graham had just poured glue in my hair so Chuck tripped her at recess, Blair pulled her hair, and you took me to the water fountain and helped me wash it off. We've been inseparable ever since."

Nate laughed. "I remember that! Oh, man. Chuck got a time-out and had to sit in the corner and wear donkey ears for the rest of the week. Hey, do they still have those? That can be our Christmas present to him."

Serena nodded excitedly and walked over to the corner to look for them. "Here they are! He's going to love them."

"I can't believe this was 12 years ago." He got up and walked around the room.

"Nate, I know this is probably too late. And I've screwed up so many times." She wasn't sure how to say it; she'd never really said the "L" word to anyone before. "I'm in love with you."

Nate turned to her suddenly. He didn't expect that at all. "What?"

"I just thought you should know how I feel."

Nate was silent for a while. "That's a lot to take in. You've never said that to me before…I just need some time to think, okay?"

Serena nodded. "Okay."

"And Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

…

Blair's mouth dropped. "She said what!"

Nate took a sip of his coffee. "Yup."

"And then you swept her off her feet and had hot hot sex, right?"

Nate shook his head. "I told her I needed to think about everything. But I told her I loved her too. I panicked."

"You're an idiot. Speak of the devil."

Nate turned to see Serena entering the room, looking gorgeous in a gold strapless dress. It was the annual Christmas Eve ball, and a few close friends would have dinner at his house. He walked over and held his arm out to her then led her over to Blair. Blair gave Serena a quick hug and then spotted Chuck. "Be right back."

Serena looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with Nate. She was sure she'd melt if she stared into his blue eyes for too long.

Nate gave her a soft elbow. "I'm gonna go get some air. Wanna come?"

Serena nodded and followed him out of the ballroom and into the deserted entrance hall. "We only have a couple more hours of this. I'm starving already."

"Me too." He fished a box out of his pocket. "Merry Christmas, Serena."

Serena smiled him and took the box he held out. She opened it to find a sparkling bracelet. Nate took it out of the box and placed it on her hand. "Perfect fit."

Serena nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Nate closed her eyes and let their bodies mold against each other. They fit together so naturally. Her nose nuzzled softly on the base of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to his as possible. He pressed his lips against her ear. "I love you," he said so softly that Serena barely heard it but she did and this time she wasn't going to run away from him. She kept her hold on him. "I love you too."

They both pulled away and he reached for her wrist and turned the bracelet over. Engraved on the inside was: _S + N_

Serena smiled at him and he placed a hand on her chin and pulled her lips to his. He gave her a soft kiss and then intertwined his fingers with hers. Serena bit her bottom lip and felt herself turn pink, she loved when he looked at her like she was the most important person in the world. "Let's go back in."

Nate felt the heads turning when he walked back into the ballroom hand in hand with Serena. He wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him. He dropped Serena's hand and bowed dramatically. "May I have this dance, mademoiselle?"

Serena laughed. It was exactly how they used to joke around as kids. She gave him a curtsy. "Of course, monsieur. " Nate took her hand and spun her around fast. Serena giggled and steadied herself on his arm. She could dance all night.

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! This chapter was really difficult to write but I hope you enjoy it. Please review! I really wanna know what you all think. Thanks!**

...

Nate woke up when he heard someone open and close his door. He smiled to see Serena crawling into bed with him. "Merry Christmas." She placed an envelope on his nightstand and cuddled up against him.

Nate kissed the top of her head and reached for the envelope. Serena kissed his chest and sat up. "What is it?"

Serena shrugged. "Open it."

Nate carefully opened it. "Plane tickets…to the Bahamas? Really?"

"We would leave the 2nd and then stay for a few days and get back the day before we start school. I know you've been wanting to go out of the city so I thought…"

"This is the perfect gift. Just me and you on a beach. Thank you." He kissed her cheek and then rolled out of bed.

…

Serena walked into Chuck's room and frowned when she heard the shower running: of course he still wasn't ready. "Chuck, hurry up!" Nate and Blair were already on their way to the restaurant and it was her turn to hurry Chuck up.

"Yeah, yeah…" Chuck yelled back from the bathroom.

Serena was instantly bored. She looked around the room and saw his outfit lying on the bed. She realized there was a scarf missing and walked to his closet. She walked to the back on the dim room to where all his scarves were and she heard a squeak. She looked down at the floor and kicked the rug out of the way. She stepped again and heard a squeak again; the whole floorboard was loose.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure Chuck wasn't there and carefully removed the floorboard. She reached in and felt silky material, she fished it out and her heart stopped. It was Georgina's field hockey polo, the one she was wearing the night she disappeared. Her name was monogrammed on the top right corner. She turned it over and noticed big bloodstains on the shirt. She put her hand in and fished out another shirt, it red and gray scarf that she'd given Chuck for Christmas many years ago. She vaguely remembered him wearing it that night and there was blood all over it too.

Serena felt her throat close up. Why did he have all that? Unless it was him…It was impossible, there had to be an explanation for everything. He was an asshole but he definitely wasn't capable of murder. But still, she had a feeling in her gut that told her not to tell him what she found.

Serena heard his voice over her shoulder and it made her jump. "I really wish you wouldn't have seen that."

She backed away from him but she was already cornered. "Chuck, I…it was you?"

Chuck clenched a white rag in his fist and with one quick motion he launched himself at her and had his arms around her and the rag tight over her mouth. Serena squirmed and kicked around but he only held her tighter. "It's all right, just breathe. Breathe!"

…

Chuck smiled down at Serena. "You're awake."

Serena was horrified. She looked at her tied wrists and ankles. "What are you gonna do to me?"

Chuck laughed. "Relax. You're one of my best friends, I'd never hurt you."

She saw a shadow in the corner of the room but couldn't make out a fame. She tried to keep her voice steady. "Then let me go."

Chuck nodded. "I will. You just need to do one thing for me."

Serena felt her throat dry up. "What?"

"It's quite simple. Just take this tiny white pill. Drink lots of water to wash it down and everything is gonna be fine."

Serena shook her head and shut her lips tightly.

Chuck let out a loud sigh. "Very well then. We're gonna have to do it the hard way."

He grabbed her face and shoved the pill in her mouth. Serena felt contact with his finger and bit down hard. Chuck let out a cry of pain. "She bit me!"

The shadow in the corner finally spoke. "Stop messing around!"

Chuck held Serena's nose and forced her to drink water so she could get the pill down.

Another shadow appeared in the doorway, coughed a few times and finally spoke. "All done? We need to go."

…

Serena woke up to Nate gently shaking her. He pointed out to the window. "We're here."

Serena smiled at sat up excitedly. Nate got out and wheeled both of their bags to the lobby. "As close to the ocean as possible," she reminded him although she knew she didn't have to because both of their families stayed at this very same hotel plenty of times before and they were always giving the best suite.

Serena looked around in the gift shop until Nate waved her over. "All done. Presidential suite. Want to stop by the bar for a drink?"

Serena shook her head. "No way. I'm still queasy for last night. I can't believe I blacked out, I don't even remember going out after I went to Chuck's."

Nate nodded. "To our room, then."

She followed him in the elevator and up to their room. She was suddenly nervous; this was her first vacation with just Nate. Nate set their bags down then suddenly turned and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Serena giggled and tickled him until he tossed her softly on the bed.

…

Chuck leaned over to kiss Blair's cheek. Blair smiled at him. "You're late."

"Sorry. The meeting ran late."

Chuck was being groomed to take over his father's company. And Blair got a little turned on every time she pictured in a business meeting, calling the shots, with a glass on Scotch in hand, just like in Mad Men.

"I've been so bored all day. Serena and Nate need to get back here, pronto."

"They get back tomorrow night."

Blair looked over at him. "How come we don't take spontaneous vacations?"

"You hate surprises."

Blair frowned. "And by spontaneous I mean you telling me at least two weeks in advance."

Chuck gave her a smirk. "Let's go somewhere over spring break. Wherever you want. Just me and you."

Blair wrapped her arms around him. "Perfect. You think Serena's doing all right?"

"Nate said she was fine, just tired."

Blair nodded. "It was for the best, right?"

Chuck nodded. "Absolutely."

…

Nate was sad that they had to be in the airport in only a few hours. He grabbed Serena's hand and they walked back from the beach.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he grabbed Serena's hand and led her straight to their bedroom. Serena felt her heart racing as he reached over and pulled the string on her purple bikini top.

Serena pulled Nate to her and he kissed her lips then her neck then down to her chest. She was still amazed by how well their bodies reacted to one another. She reached down and slid his swimming shorts off as he pulled her bikini bottom off.

She positioned herself and he slid inside of her. He kissed her over and over again and their bodies moved together until he felt like he was going to explode and her body tightened and they finished together. He rolled off her and closed his eyes happily. Serena lay her head on his chest and smiled.

Nate checked his watch. They had to be in the airport in an hour. "Serena? We should start getting ready."

Serena opened her eyes lazily. "Can't we just stay here forever? High school diplomas are overrated."

Nate laughed. "I wish. Wait…who says we're getting diplomas?"

Serena laughed and sat up. She headed for the shower. "Join me?"

Nate hopped out of bed and followed her.

Serena pulled her clothes on after their shower. Nate kissed her cheek. "Our car is gonna be here in 10."

Serena walked around the room and threw her clothes in her suitcase. Nate was on the phone in the other room, checking them out of the hotel. She looked around to make sure nothing was left behind and closed her suitcase. She kneeled down to make sure there was nothing under the bed and when she hopped back up the heard the floorboard squeak. She frowned and stepped in the same spot again and it squeaked again.

Serena felt her heart race and she wasn't sure why. Nate appeared in the doorway. He coughed a few times. "All done? We need to go."


	18. Chapter 18

Serena woke up from a bad dream. She'd been having the same one since she'd come back from the Bahamas. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready for school.

"Hey."

Serena jumped at the voice coming from behind her. She turned around to see Chuck taking a bite of an apple.

"Chuck. You scared me. What are you doing here?"

Chuck shrugged. "It's your first day back at Constance. Thought I'd accompany you there." It was half true but he rarely did anything without personal gain.

She nodded. "Sure, just give me a sec."

He stepped back out of the room and pulled his phone out. "Yeah. I'm with her now. Just supervising and making sure she's under control. No, I'm not worried. Nate will distract her easily. Gotta go. See you in a bit."

"I'm ready. Let's go!"

Serena stood in front of Constance and took a deep breath. She knew everyone would be looking at her and all the girls hated her for managing to get Nate back yet again.

She walked over to Blair's minions who fell over themselves trying to greet her. She went along with the conversation out of boredom, there were still 15 minutes until school started and Blair wasn't there.

Serena turned to see Nate walking over to her, smiling in all his Greek God glory. She could feel the heat radiating from all the girls next to her blushing. She smiled at him. "Hey."

Nate wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. He turned to look at the rest of the girls, fully aware of his affect on them. "I'm going to borrow her for a just a sec."

Serena followed him away from the crowd. "What's up?" She'd been avoiding him, Blair and Chuck for the last couple of days. She wasn't sure why but she'd been having a recurring nightmare that the three of them were attacking her. It was just a dream but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something they were hiding.

Nate frowned at her. "What's going on?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Nate didn't look too convinced. "Are you sure?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah. We should get to class."

…

Nate walked into the Waldorf penthouse to find Chuck and Blair already waiting for him. "She suspects something."

Blair looked like she could cry. "Are you sure?"

Chuck stood up. "She can't remember. We haven't mentioned it at all so nothing could have possibly triggered that memory to resurface."

Nate chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "It's not impossible! We remembered. I'm telling you, man. She knows something."

Blair cleared her throat. "Has she said anything?"

Nate shook his head. "No, but –"

Chuck interrupted. "Exactly. She hasn't said anything so just drop it. In the very unlikely chance that she does remember something then we'll deal with it accordingly."

…

"Chuck?" Serena walked into his room. The lights were on but he didn't seem to be there. She sat on his bed to wait for him.

After about 5 minutes she was already bored. She walked around the room and looked at all the expensive paintings hanging on the wall. There was a coat carelessly thrown on a chair and she picked it up and walked over to the closet to hang it up.

She looked down at the rug covering most of the wooden floor. It was slightly uneven. She moved it around until it was to her liking and then turned to leave when she heard a loud squeak. She kicked the rug over and stepped on the loose floorboard again. "I've seen this before…" She whispered to herself.

She reached her arm down but she didn't feel anything. She heard the room door open and replaced the floorboard and the rug quickly. Then she hid in the far corner, behind all his coats.

She heard Chuck's voice from far away. She remembered there was something hidden under there. Something awful but she didn't know what. And then Chuck…he'd attacked her. It felt like a dream and her head was spinning. She heard the door open and close again and there were no more footsteps.

She waited a few minutes until all she heard was complete silence. She ran out of there as soon as possible and hailed a cab. She needed to find Blair and Nate, desperately.

…

Serena walked into the Waldorf penthouse to find her and Nate sitting in the living room with ESPN on the TV. Neither of them seemed to really be watching it. She didn't expect to find Nate there but that saved her the trip to find him.

"Hey guys."

They both turned and were caught by surprise. Nate stood up and kissed her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

She didn't have time to talk about that. She stepped toward them and looked around the room. "What I'm about to say is going to sound crazy but you guys have to believe me."

Nate stood silently and Blair nodded to let her know to continue.

"It's Chuck. He's hiding something. There's a loose floorboard in his closet and he hid something there. Something horrible."

Nate buried his face in his hands. Blair cleared her throat. "Did you see it? What did he hide?"

"No I didn't see it, but listen –"

Nate interrupted her. "So how do you know there's something awful there."

Blair licked her lips. "You're being paranoid, S. Let's just forget about this conversation."

Serena was out of patience. "I think Chuck had something to do with Georgina's death!" She'd said that a lot louder than she meant to, mostly because Blair and Nate weren't talking over her anymore. A thick silence filled the room.

A throat cleared behind them. Chuck stood in the doorway, calmly fixing the cufflinks he wore. "Well...that's quite the bomb to drop, S."

Serena stood frozen as he walked toward her. "Chuck, I—"

He grabbed her wrist hard. "Why were you digging around in my room anyway?"

Nate turned to Chuck. "Let go. You're hurting her."

Chuck let go of her wrist and turned to Nate. "This is your fault! You were supposed to take care of this."

Nate was suddenly furious. "Me? I did my part! We all did. You're the one who hid the evidence under you're floorboard like an idiot! You were supposed to get rid of it!"

Chuck's face turned red with anger. "How was I supposed to know she'd go snooping around in my room?"

Serena finally found her voice. "Natie…you were part of this? Blair...you all were?"

Chuck was tired of Serena's bullshit. He turned to leave but he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Don't you get it! We didn't kill Georgina. You did! " He lowered his voice, pleased by her reaction. "We just cleaned up your mess."


	19. Chapter 19

Serena tried to control her breathing but it was useless she was having a panic attack. Blair yelled at Chuck while Nate was whispering something in her ear and trying to hug her but she only felt more suffocated when he touched her.

It wasn't possible. She couldn't imagine ever physically hurting someone much less murdering someone who was once her friend. Yet, even though she couldn't remember the act itself she knew it was true. She couldn't explain how but she just did.

It seemed like forever until she stopped sobbing and her breathing was under control. She looked at Blair and Nate. "Tell me everything."

Nate and Blair looked at each other. Blair gave her a sympathetic look.

"Tell me what I did. And how is it possible that I don't remember?"

Nate didn't even know where to start. "We're not sure. When we got to you, you were panicking and covered in blood, holding your field hockey stick. You said you didn't mean to do it and you were trying to do CPR but her head was bleeding out and we didn't know what to do. You were both high out of your minds…anything could have happened."

"Why didn't you call an ambulance!"

Blair rubbed her back soothingly. "She was already dead. We took care of it because we didn't want anything to happen to you and we covered our tracks as best we could."

Chuck walked back into the room. "We knew you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you knew what really happened so we helped you forget." He took a small white pill out of his pocket. "It's called a black-out pill. And it lives up to its name; it makes you forget recent events targeting particularly traumatic ones. Leaving you with side-effects that resemble a really bad hangover."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Who is G?"

Chuck shrugged. "Someone who has no evidence…no proof. I'm working on narrowing that down."

Nate took the small white pill from Chuck and held it up to Serena. "Take this, babe."

Serena shook her head. "I can't. I don't deserve to forget. I have to turn myself in."

All three of them looked at her like she was insane. Chuck was the first to speak. "That's not going to happen. You turn yourself in and we all go to prison for life. But if you take this pill then this conversation never happened. You can have a future. Go to college, get married…make babies with Nathaniel…you can have it all."

Serena looked at Chuck incredulously. "What about Georgina? What about her future! I killed her! Where's her chance? How can I just carry on like nothing happened?"

Nate asked Blair and Chuck to step out of the room and kneeled in front of a now-sobbing Serena. "Serena, I know you. You have such a big heart…whatever happened that night, no matter what all signs point to; I know you're not a killer. I am begging you to take this. Please baby, just swallow this pill. Can you do that for me? Please?"

…

Serena woke up to her head pounding. She smiled when she saw Nate asleep next to her and curled up against him.

Nate opened one eye and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What the hell happened last night?"

Nate shrugged. "We all had a lot to drink. Just hung out here, actually. Got wasted and just kinda knocked out."

Serena tried to look past the fact that he'd just lied to her face. "I'm starving."

Nate nodded and got up instantly. "Smells like waffles. Let's go."

Serena smiled. "I'll be right there."

Nate walked downstairs to find Blair and Chuck at the table.

Nate looked at Chuck. "It worked perfectly."

Chuck nodded. "Good. Oh, I just found out Damien Dalgaard is coming back into town. I'm gonna pay him a little visit."

…

"There you are." Nate leaned over to kiss Serena but she turned her face. Nate frowned. "What's wrong?"

Serena avoided eye contact. "Nothing. I feel sick." She couldn't help but be angry with Nate even though she knew he was just trying to protect her.

Nate nodded. "I could bring you some medicine…or soup. You love tortilla soup."

Serena shook her head and turned to face him. "Do you love me?"

Nate was taken aback by her question. "Of course I do. You know that…right?"

"Then no more lies. Don't lie to me...okay?" She saw the confused look on his face, as if every other word he'd said to her lately hadn't been a lie. "I see you guys whispering when you think I'm not around."

Nate cleared his throat. "We only want to protect you because we care about…"

"I don't need to be protected! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Okay. No more lies." He gave her a soft smile and placed his hand on her cheek. "I miss you. We haven't had much time alone lately." He ran his hands up and down her sides.

Serena pulled away from him. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Nate looked disappointed. "It's 7 pm." He waited for her response but she was already curled up in bed. "Goodnight." He turned to leave.

"Nate!"

Nate smiled and turned around instantly. "Yeah?"

"Turn off the lights on your way out. And I never took the pill."

…

Nate wasn't sure how to tell them. He was too pissed himself to think about what Serena could do. He was just going to say it. "She didn't take it."

Chuck looked at him. "What?"

"She didn't take the pill. She knows everything."

Blair looked like she was choking.

Chuck let his fist pound on the coffee table so hard that there was an echo. "That was your only job, Nathaniel!"

"I thought she'd done it. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Shove it down her throat like you did?"

"I did what I had to do."

Nate turned to leave. He didn't feel like being yelled at. "Well it is what it is. We'll deal with it."

…


	20. Chapter 20

Serena crossed the bridge into Williamsburg. She walked into the nearest cafe she could find, a little shop full of books with tiny tables where a few college students sat typing away at their laptops. It was nice to be in a place where no one read Gossip Girl or knew who she was.

She dropped her bag at the only free table and walked over to the bookshelves while her coffee was ready. She made eye-contact with a cute guy in all-black and quickly looked away. "Small chai with soymilk!"

She walked over to grab her drink when another hand snatched it from in front of her. The guy smiled at her. "Sorry. I got the same thing. But here you go."

Serena smiled back at him. "Oh, that's okay. I can wait for mine."

He shook his head. "Take it. I insist." Serena took the drink from him. "I'm Chase, by the way."

Serena spent the rest of the day going to record stores and listening to bands she'd never heard of. She checked her phone and saw 2 missed calls from Nate.

"Everything okay?"

Serena nodded. "I should get going. Today was a lot of fun."

He smiled. "I had fun too. You should call me sometime. We can do this again."

Serena nodded and put his number in her phone. He leaned over and she backed away. "Here's my cab. Bye, Chase."

…

Nate smiled at Serena when she walked in the door. "Hey."

Serena felt guilty instantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't heard from you all day. I called."

"I was busy."

Nate nodded. "I'm so sorry about everything. I just want you to be happy. I wanted to protect you. That's why I lied."

"Repeatedly."

He looked down. "I thought it was the right thing to do….Serena…are you listening?"

Serena snapped out of her daydream. "Huh? I'm just tired. I want to go to bed."

Nate let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright. Have a good night."

…

Serena woke up to 5 missed called and 2 messages from Blair. They were both asking if she'd been on Gossip Girl yet.

Serena rolled out of bed and lazily checked her computer. When she saw the picture she felt relief then a small twinge of anger. Still, she was more relieved than anything, she'd convinced herself she was a psychopath but now she felt…jealous…and a little angry. She looked at the picture of Nate and the brunette for another second before closing her laptop.

She thought about calling Blair but turned her phone off instead. She pulled on some clothes and left her room.

After grabbing an iced coffee she walked into class a couple minutes late. She decided to turn her phone on again. Not one missed call from Nate. She went from class to class to office hours during lunch and back to her classes. She walked out of her last class, planning to go straight home, when a hand snatched her and pulled her away from the crowd.

Blair looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Serena nodded. "I'm fine."

Serena got in a cab and went straight to Nate's place. She rang the doorbell and walked straight into his room.

Nate had just put his backpack down when he turned to see her in the doorway.

Serena looked at him. "I see you've been kissing other girls."

"She kissed me. I swear. But there were people there and they pulled out their phones and…I should have told you but you've been upset lately."

"I know I've been pushing you away lately. But there are just some things I needed to deal with."

"I know." He took a step towards her. "Are we gonna be okay?"

Serena shrugged. "Should I be worried…about this girl?"

Nate shook his head. "No."

Serena nodded and looked at him shyly. "I love you. So much."

Nate walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much baby."

…

Serena woke up and smiled at Nate's warm body next to hers. She pulled on her close quietly and left him a note saying she'd be back later.

Serena hailed the first cab and practiced what she was going to say over and over again. When the car stopped, she handed the driver a bill and hopped out of the car, walking straight into the big building in front of her.

She walked over to the concierge, a guy in his mid twenties, perfect. She put on her best smile and walked over to him. "Hey, could you help me with something?"

The guy was taken aback . "Sure."

She read his nametag. "My boyfriend is staying at this hotel. I wanted to surprise him by going up to his room so I was wondering if you'd make me a key…?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm not really supposed to…"

"Please? It'll be our little secret…" She winked at him.

Serena swiped the keycard and smiled when the light turned green. She opened the door silently and closed it behind her carefully.

Serena walked into the bedroom just as Damien Dalgaard walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He jumped a little at the site of her. "How the hell did you…What are you doing here?"

She looked at him. "Get dressed. We need to talk."

…

Serena took a cab back to Nate's. She walked in his bedroom to find him freshly showered and pulling a shirt over his head. "You were gone when I woke up."

She heard a small dose of resentment in his voice. She was glad that it bothered him to wake up to her gone. "I'm here now."

He walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "Where'd you go?"

Serena knew it was a casual question but he panicked for a second before responding. "Lily wanted me to check in. Hey…you know what I want. I want you to fuck me."

Nate was surprised by that last sentence. He couldn't help but laugh. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

Serena suddenly felt awkward. It was supposed to be hot. She thought all boys liked dirty talk. She felt her face get red. "I…"

Nate pressed his lips against hers firmly. She responded instantly, and his lips parted and invited her in.

Suddenly, he pushed her against the wall and with one quick notion ripped her shirt over her head.

Serena looked pleasantly surprised. With a swipe of his arm he slid everything on his dresser to the floor, picked Serena up and sat her up there. She unbuckled his belt and tore off his pants as he pulled pants down. His hands were shaking with such excitement and he flustered with her bra for a few seconds before finally snapping it off.

Serena shivered at the feeling of Nate's fingers on her warm back. He picked her up and tossed her on his bed. He carefully positioned himself on top of her and kissed her deeply. Serena pulled his boxers down and let out a loud moan as he entered her.

He rocked slowly and then faster until she moaned and he felt her body spasm and then relax. He felt his muscles tighten up and he finished and kissed her forehead.

He rolled off her gently and pulled the sheet over both of them. Serena gave him a quick kiss and cuddled against him softly.

There was a loud knock and the door opened suddenly.

Nate shielded Serena's body with his. "Chuck! Get out!"

Chuck frowned at them. "Why? I waited until you were done."

Serena shot him a dirty look. "You're such a creep!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Get dressed. I'm bursting back in here in exactly one minute."

Nate looked annoyed but jumped out of bed and pulled his clothes back on. He tossed Serena's clothes to her and he did the same.

Chuck knocked and then opened the door again. He looked at Serena. "Why were you at Damien Dalgaard's hotel room this morning?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, Sorry I'm taking so long to update this, I'm in college so gimme a break ( :D ). Most of this is written already but I still try to read over it to make sure it makes sense. Enjoy! Don't forget to comment!**

**xoxo**

...

Nate's eyes widened and he looked at Serena expectantly.

Serena cleared her throat. She looked at Chuck. "How do you know that?"

Chuck shrugged. "It's not important."

Nate looked upset. "Answer his question. I'm interested."

Serena looked away. "I wanted to talk to him. That's all."

Nate shot her a dirty look. "What could you and Damien possibly have to talk about? And why were you trying to hide it from me?"

Serena didn't feel like explaining anything to them. "It has nothing to do with you guys. I'm leaving, I got what I came here for." She winked at Nate but he scowled at her because he found no humor in what she said.

Chuck grabbed her arm and turned her back around aggressively. "Stay away from Damien."

Serena tried to pull away but Chuck's grasp tightened. "You're hurting me."

Nate's hand tightened around Chuck's wrist. "You're hurting her."

Chuck backed away and Serena turned to Nate. "I need you to trust me, okay?" Nate didn't respond and Serena turned on her heel and left.

Nate turned to Chuck angrily. "Don't touch her. Ever."

Chuck shot him a dirty glance. "You're soft, Nathaniel."

"Get out."

…

Serena came up behind Nate and put her hands over his eyes. He pulled away from her and looked at her flatly. He was still upset about yesterday. "Oh…hi."

Serena frowned. "Wow, Nate. Don't show so much excitement all at once!"

Nate wasn't amused by her sarcasm. "I need to go to practice."

Serena looked at her watch. "That's not for another half hour."

Nate shrugged. "What's your point?"

Serena looked around to see her classmates glancing in her direction. She lowered her voice. "Look, I'm sorry I lied to you about it. But I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"I do trust you. But Damien is a creep. I hate the thought of you going to see him alone. So many things could've gone wrong."

"Except he's terrified of me so he wouldn't dare try anything to hurt me. Look, I'll tell you soon just not now, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're terrible at hiding things. You're the worst liar ever. And I don't want Chuck to know just yet."

Nate couldn't argue any of her points. "Fine...but be careful."

Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers. She smiled at him. Everything about their relationship was speculated about constantly so they generally kept the PDA to handholding and the occasional peck. People loved and hated them as a couple and there were breakup rumors every other day.

Serena could sense the jealousy radiating from her peers around her. She kept a tight grasp on him and lowered her voice to a flirty whisper. "I never got the chance to tell you how amazing you were yesterday."

Nate felt his face get hot and smiled. He met her lips with his for a few seconds and then pulled away. "You were great too."

Serena planted another small kiss on his lips, ignoring the flash that came from someone's phone. People didn't even try to be discreet anymore. "I love you, Natie."

"Me too." He tightened his grip around her waist and picked her up and spun her around before placing her down again. "I really have to go now."

Serena nodded and pulled away. "Okay. Have fun at practice."

Nate pulled her back in for one more kiss. Serena's lips parted as they met his and then he pulled away, leaving her dizzy. "I'll call you later, babe."

Serena couldn't help but smile like an idiot as she watched him walk away. Blair was suddenly next to her. "You guys are sickening." She smiled and gave her a playful nudge. "I really need a massage. Come?"

…

Chuck cleared his throat. "I think I know who "G" is. Really, it's more than one person."

Nate felt his jaw drop. "What? How!"

"Ssshh! Keep your voice down. Damien Dalgaard."

Serena found her voice. "Damien is G?"

Chuck leaned over, his voice just above a whisper. "He knows who G is."

Nate was having trouble keeping up. "How? Why?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I had a car sent to his hotel. He'll think his dad sent it but that car is coming straight to us. So afterschool, then we all head to my place."

Nate nodded and intertwined his fingers with Serena's as he walked her to class. He could feel everyone staring at them; he hated how involved everyone was in their relationship. He could see people in shock that they were still together after those pictures went up on Gossip Girl, some even angry. Serena stopped and looked at him. "You look deep in thought."

He looked at her for a bit. She was so beautiful it made his heart burst. "I'm just wondering if this will all finally be over soon. Did you know what Damien knows who G is? Is that why you visited him?

Serena bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No. I thought he was G but he proved me wrong."

He wrapped his arms around her. "All of this is gonna end soon. And we won't ever have to worry about looking over our shoulders ever again."

Serena felt so safe in her arms, she smiled at him. "I'll see you after school."

…

Blair paced anxiously as they waited for Damien's arrival. She wanted Chuck to comfort her but he was busy on the phone. Nate and Serena were in one of the bedrooms. She looked in the mirror and held her head high. She was a Waldorf and no one was allowed to frighten or make a fool of her. G had even ruined her birthday party!

There was a knock on the door and Chuck walked calmly to open it. It would be his guys telling them Damien was a block away. He'd made sure the driver gave Damien a drink, which would make him drowsy enough to not realize where he was until it was too late. He opened the door and found Detective Given standing there. Worst possible timing. "Detective Given…to what do I owe this surprise?"

The detective frowned, making ugly marks on his otherwise handsome face. "We've had a meeting set up for weeks, Mr. Bass. I wanted to talk to you about…oh hello Ms. Waldorf."

Serena walked out of the room, Nate closely behind her. "Is he here? Oh…hello…"

"Wow, all of you are here. How convenient. I wanted to talk to you about the murder in the Hamptons this past summer. The one during your birthday party, Ms. Waldorf. Someone anonymously mailed in the weapon."

Chuck got the phone call he'd been waiting for. Damien was only a block away. It was so rare when he lost his cool but he was getting nervous. "Could we reschedule? We were just on our way out, now is not a good time…" It was too late, even if the detective left now he'd run into a drugged up Damien being forced into the hotel.

He thought about hitting the detective hard enough with a vase and knocking him out, but that wasn't the smartest idea. He cleared his throat and looked at him. He seemed to like Serena the best. "Maybe if we each talked to you, one at a time, privately, it'd be easier?"

The detective nodded. "Whatever you feel most comfortable with."

Chuck nodded. "Okay. Serena go into that room and you can talk to him first."

Serena was about to protest but her friends' faces begged her not to. "Very well. Right this way."

Serena led the way to the furthest room, which consisted of a few couches and a fireplace along with a fully stocked bar. She closed the heavy wooden door behind them and hoped that'd be enough to mask any noise. She heard her phone chime and saw a text from Chuck: _Buy us some time. As much as possible._

Serena cleared her throat. "Would you like something to drink? I'm thirsty."

Detective Giver nodded his head. "Water would be great."

She walked over to the bar and poured them both a glass of water. She walked over and handed him a glass and she could tell that he noticed her hand trembling slightly; she couldn't help but be nervous. "I could talk to your friends first and come to you last."

Serena shook her head almost too quickly. "No. I'm just a little stressed out, senior year and choosing a college and stuff. Where did you go to school?

"I went to Boston College and then got my masters at NYU."

Chuck grabbed Damien by the collar as soon as he stepped foot in the room. He covered his mouth to muffle his protests. They all half-carried him to the other room. Nate tied his hands together while Blair put a piece of tape over his mouth. They sat him up on the bed and Nate tied his feet together. If only Detective Given knew that they were holding someone hostage just in the next room. Chuck looked at his watch; the drug should lose its effect 10 minutes from now.

Serena drank her water slowly. "Why are you interrogating us again? We've already told you everything we know."

"Well, it's been about 6 months since we last interrogated you. And with an unsolved case this is just routine. I only have a couple more questions." His phone rang. "Oh I have to step out for a minute to take this call."

Serena got up instantly. "Oh, you can take it in here! I have to step out anyway…bathroom." She turned and left the room instantly. She looked around for Damien until she finally heard noise coming from Chuck's room. "What are you guys…you tied him up!"

"We didn't want him to make noise! Get back to the detective. "He's taking a phone call! I stepped out to use the bathroom."

Blair looked at her. "The drug is going to wear off any second now. In 5 minutes I'll go and talk to him. Just get us a few more minutes."

Serena nodded and opened the door to find Detective Given right outside the door. She stepped out and closed it behind her. "What were we talking about?"

Detective Given gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright? Are Nate, Chuck, and Blair in there?"

"I'm okay. Yeah, they're watching TV. Waiting for us to finish talking."

The detective nodded and they walked back to the other room. "Serena, are you alright?" He looked at her right in the eye and she avoided his gaze.

She cleared her throat and met his gaze. "Yes."

"Okay. Do you believe this murder is linked to the murder of Georgina Sparks?"

She didn't see the point in lying. "Yes, but I don't know how."

"Why do you think Ms. Sparks was murdered?"

"I think it was an accident. Maybe an argument that got too out of hand. The person who killed her probably got angry and in the heat of the moment grabbed a field hockey stick and hit her right on the head. Then once he realized what he'd done then he freaked out and here we are."

Detective Given held his breath. "How did you know she was killed by a blow to the head, with what we assumed to be a hockey stick? We never released that information."

Serena realized that she'd gotten than information from Chuck. "I don't know."

"Ms. Van der Woodsen…"

Serena couldn't confess now. "Look, we have people working for us. We want to know what happened to Georgina too. I don't know how they get the information but they do and it's accurate. You don't know what it's like to have to look over your shoulder every second of every day."

"Who are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know."

She could tell he was getting frustrated. "It's been almost a year and we're back where we started. I can't help you if you won't let me."

"I'm not asking for your help."

He let out a loud sigh. "Okay." He turned off the tape recorder and put his pad and pencil down. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.

Nate walked in and handed Serena her phone, she hadn't even realized she'd left it. "Erik's been calling." He handed her the phone and gave her a quick, reassuring kiss on the lips. "Yell when you're done and I'll come in."

Serena turned back to the detective. "Can I ask you a hypothetical question…off the record?"

He nodded and sat up.

"Have you ever lived a lie so deeply that you're no longer aware of what's real and what's not real? If you lie for long enough…then that lie becomes your reality."

"I have not. Though that seems very stressful and confusing. Have you been lying for a long time?"

She tried to choose her words carefully. "More like I've been lied to. For my own good, I'm told." Serena looked at how clueless he was. She was the one he'd been looking for all this time and he'd never know it. She killed Georgina...and she couldn't even remember how or why. "My mom lies to me all the time."

The detective nodded. "I'm sorry about that. You can go ahead and tell Nate to come on in."


	22. Chapter 22

Nate gave the detective a small smile once their short conversation was over. "I'm sorry we can't be of much help."

He stood up. "I'm sorry too. I guess it's no use talking to Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf."

Nate nodded in agreement. "I guess not."

Nate walked the detective to the door and watched him take the elevator down. He quickly ran back to the room and opened the door to watch Damien struggling for his words.

"I don't know! The Murdoch boys give me the supplies I ask for."

The four of them looked at each other. The Murdoch boys were very attractive, wealthy, triplets that were a few years ahead of them in St. Judes. Sebastian, Lucas, and Weston. Each of who held a personal grudge against one or more of the four of them. Chuck was silent…was this it? Was it the Murdoch boys who were responsible?

"I didn't kill her. That's all I know. When she showed up missing in the news, I was scared the police would question me because I was the last seen with her. My dad…he's just about ready to cut me off, I had to run."

Serena looked over at him. "When you came back a few months ago, you were looking for something desperately… what was it?"

"Georgina had stolen a bunch of…product from the Murdochs! They were pissed, looking for it like crazy. They blamed me since I'd brought her in as a customer. She stole almost 100 grand worth. And they were gonna take it out on me. I couldn't afford to pay that off, I had to pawn some of my grandma's jewelry. And I paid it off but it wasn't enough for them, they didn't want people thinking it was easy to steal from them."

"Why are they taking it out on us? The text messages! Why do they keep harassing us?"

Damien shrugged. "I don't know!"

"How can I get to them?"

"I'm meeting them tonight. If I don't deliver their money they're gonna be pissed. I'll try to find out more for you, I swear. I will!"

…

Once Damien was gone, Serena took Nate's hand and led him into one of Chuck's empty bedrooms. She tried to smile for him but he knew her too well.

He kissed the palm of her hand. "It's gonna be okay."

She nodded. "I hope so." A tear betrayed her and rolled down her cheek.

Nate wiped her tear off with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on her cheek, her lips, her forehead.

Serena smiled as Nate kissed her neck. She giggled. "Stoppp…you know I'm ticklish."

Nate smiled at her. "Just wanted to hear you laugh." He sat on the edge of the bed and let out a deep breath. "That was a close one."

Serena walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water. "How about a bath?"

Serena watched as the tub filled up with water and as Nate stripped and climbed in. She poured a few drops of bubble bath and climbed in after him.

They sat facing each other in silence. Serena rubbed Nate's calves softly and he took her foot and massaged it.

Blair and Chuck knocked before opening the bathroom door. Serena was glad the bubbles covered them from neck down. Blair held out a bottle of wine and Chuck handed them each a glass.

Blair, in a rare break from elegance, sat on the bathroom floor with her legs crossed in front of her. Nate scrunched up his face in mock disgust. "I can see your underwear."

Blair let her jaw drop, hiding the smile forming on her face. "Nuh-uh! I'm wearing shorts!" She drew up her skirt only to realize that she was in fact not wearing shorts. Her face turned red and she repositioned her legs behind her and smoothed out her skirt.

Chuck let out a loud laugh and soon they were all laughing hysterically They laughed like they had no worries, because they were 12 again, drinking a bottle of cider that they pretended was champagne, and they'd steal expensive glasses from Blair's mother, and they'd toast to being friends forever.

….

Serena woke up to the sound of the shower running. She opened the bathroom door slightly to see the outlines of Nate's body. She stood at the doorway admiring him and bit down on her bottom lip softly.

Nate poked his head out and splashed warm water her way. "Are you just gonna stand there? Come."

Serena stripped down instantly and hopped in the shower. She stood under the hot water as Nate shampooed his hair. Everything had been going so great lately and she refused to do anything to mess it up. She grabbed the loofah and washed Nate's back softly.

There was a knock in the door and Mrs. Archibald poked her head in. "Nate? Hurry up in there! I need to talk to you." She was quiet for a second. "Hello Serena."

Nate rolled his eyes as the door closed. She gave her an apologetic look. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

He hopped out of the shower and pulled boxers and pants on before walking downstairs. "What's up mom?"

She shot him a glare and poured herself a drink. "I'm sorry to interrupt you…"

Nate knew she wasn't but he held back his snarky comment. "What did you want to talk about?" He grabbed an apple laying on the counter and bit into it.

"I need you to accompany to a charity event tonight. Your father can't make it. That's all."

"I can't tonight, Mom. I have to –"

"Nathaniel, I wasn't asking you. Besides, you can reschedule with Serena. You're with her day and night anyway."

Nate knew he wasn't going to get out of it. He nodded annoyingly and marched back upstairs.

Serena sat at the edge of the bed combing through her long hair. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. She's making me go to a charity event with her tonight."

"Tonight? But tonight's when Damien is –"

"I know. But you know how my mother is…"

Serena frowned. "Great."

Nate kissed her forehead. "Chuck will be there. And Blair. Everything is gonna be fine. And I'll get there as soon as I can get away."

"Okay." She looked around the room. "I could really go for waffles. Can't you?"

Nate nodded and pulled a shirt on. "Let's go."

…

Serena walked into her penthouse and planted a kiss of Lily's cheek. "Hey."

Lily looked pleasantly surprised. "Hello, Serena. I wish you'd greet me like that all the time." She stood up and hugged her. She was glad Serena was in such a good mood lately...she seemed genuinely happy.

"I just came to change. I'm going out with Chuck and Blair. But I'll be home tonight. I promised Erik we'd stay up late watching Pulp Fiction."

Lily nodded. "Great. I'll make sure there's popcorn. Is Nate not going out with you guys?"

Serena shook her head carelessly. She popped a grape in her mouth. "No. His mother is dragging him to some charity event…which I'm surprised you're not going to…anyway, make it kettle corn?"

Lily shrugged. "Well, I very well cannot attend them all. And kettle corn it is. Have fun. I'm going to take a bath."

Serena slipped into a tight black dress with nude heels. She pulled on a few bracelets and rubbed some product on her hair to make it shiny. She heard her phone ring and Chuck's voice on the other end. "We're here. Serena…I'm so sorry but there was only one spot. And you're the only one who was gone that year…they won't suspect you."

…

Sebastian Murdoch's jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful blonde approaching him. He quickly regained his composure and gave her a cold look as she approached him. "You lost?"

Serena made eye contact and shook her head. "No I want in."

"There's one opening. If you can give me the buy-I, upfront. Ten grand."

Serena pulled out ten packets of bills from her purse. "Done." She smiled at him. "Now…where are the drinks?"

He cleared his throat and led the way back to the elevator and pressed the top bottom. He glanced at her sideways. "I'm Sebastian."

Serena was silent for a few seconds. It was perfect because it made him think she was uninterested when really she was just trying to steady her voice. "I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to win."

He let out a small chuckle. The elevator doors opened. "After you."

Serena walked out to find a big room with a poker table in the middle. She was the last one to arrive. Sebastian was the only Murdoch there, the one with the soft spot for blondes and the weakest link, according to Chuck. There was a bartender with a small, but very stocked bar to the side and furniture pushed to the side.

Serena took the empty seat and turned to Sebastian. "I'll have a martini."

Sebastian shot her a dirty look but he was amused. "I'm not a waiter."

Serena ignored him. "Extra dry."

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the bar, then walked back and took his seat next to her.

She'd spent the last few weeks rehearsing with Chuck. She wasn't winning but she wasn't losing. She was playing well enough to be there all night. She kept ordering round after round for everyone, then tossing most of hers to the plant nearby.

Sebastian stretched out his arms after a couple of hours. "How about a break? Meet back here in 30."

Serena waited until everyone, including the bartender left the room. Sebastian walked over to the bar. "You don't have to stay here."

Serena shrugged. "I have nowhere else to be. I'm Serena."

"Ah, so there is a name." He was drunk all right. He turned to her. "You're quite the…" He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. "Who sent you?"

"Damien. We met through a mutual friend a couple years ago. Just reconnected. He told me this was a good form of entertainment."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I fucking hate that guy. We have to keep him around though. Who was the mutual friend?"

"Georgina." She paused to see his reaction. He simply frowned. "Georgina Sparks. Did you know her?"

He let out an exaggerated Chuckle. "Did I know her? I hated the bitch. But she was always around. Luke just couldn't shake her off…the sex must have been good or something. But she's dead now. You know that?"

Serena nodded. "I heard. What a pity."

Sebastian shrugged. "Not much of a loss, if you ask me. Luke was the only one who could stand her…and he hated her the most too. Funny how that works."

Serena was annoyed now. They needed Luke, not this drunk idiot. "We…still have some time. How far is your place?"

Sebastian became flustered at the insinuation. "We live right across the street. We could go there now."

The elevator dinged and the other players headed to their seats.

Serena gave Sebastian a small wink. "Next time."


	23. Chapter 23

Blair hugged Serena tightly. "Sorry you had to be in there all by yourself. You're a genius, you know that?"

Serena smiled. "I know." She walked over to Chuck and handed him the small microphone he'd pinned to the inside of her dress. "Did you get all that?"

Chuck nodded. "Every last bit."

…

Lily sat calmly on the couch and tried to ignore the muffled yelling; she grimaced as she heard a door slam. Nate stomped out of Serena's room angrily and out of the front door.

Lily braced herself for Serena to get like she always did. She wouldn't come out of her room for days after a breakup or fight with Nate, and then she'd go out and go crazy.

Serena walked out of her room with her arms cross. "Oh. Hey. I didn't know you were here."

"I am. Are you all right? Please try not to let this affect you."

Serena looked at her like she was crazy. "Mom, relax, it was just a little fight. Couples fight."

Lily tried not to look too shocked. "Yes, they do."

"It's mostly Chuck he's mad at anyway. But enough about Nate, he'll come around. I'm starving. Wanna go out to lunch? Just you and me? We haven't done that in –"

Lily didn't let her daughter finish. "Yes! Of course! Let's go. You pick."

Serena felt guilty for ignoring her mom for so long. She smiled. "Let me just put my shoes on."

…

Serena knocked on Nate's door and then opened it slowly. He lay on his bed watching TV.

"I brought you a piece offering." She held out a cupcake to him but he shook his head. Serena placed it on the nightstand then kicked her shoes off. She climbed on the bed and curled up against him.

Nate lay still with his eyes fixated on the screen.

Serena pouted and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm sowwy. Baby…don't be mad at me please. It all turned out okay. Natie…"

Nate slid one hand under her waist and pulled her on top of him. He pressed his forehead against hers. "It was dangerous and stupid. And I can't believe Chuck let you anywhere near that creep."

"I'm capable of making my own decisions. You're aware of that, right?"

"I know you are. But he promised he'd look after you."

"I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

Nate let out a loud sigh. "I have to win at least one argument one of these days."

Serena pressed her lips against his softly. She smiled and snuggled against him. "Now all Chuck has to do is find Luke Murdoch."

…

Nate stretched his arm out across his bed only to feel the cold empty sheets. He frowned and rolled out of bed lazily then brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face. He walked downstairs and saw Serena sitting at the dining room table with his mother. "Morning."

Anne stood up and greeted him with a kiss. She rolled her eyes at the fact that he only wore boxers. "I was just on my way out. I will see you later."

Nate sat across from Serena and popped some fruit in his mouth. Serena smiled at him and rubbed her legs against his. Nate smiled back. "I thought you'd left."

Serena shook her head and walked over to sit on his lap. "Just came for some water and got roped into breakfast. She really hates me."

"My mom does not hate you." He kissed Serena's neck. "Not really."

Serena swung a leg around his to straddle him. "She's jealous that I take up so much of your time. It's understandable. He pressed his lips against hers and they parted immediately with her tongue massaging his. Serena and Nate's phones went off simultaneously, causing them to pull away from each other. Serena checked her phone and then jumped up immediately.

Nate looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"Chuck needs to talk to us...he's on his way here."

…

"The Murdoch boys went out of town for the weekend. He can all take a break and calm down. Let me know if you get any texts or whatever."

Serena didn't feel very relieved. She wanted to prove her innocence by catching the Murdoch's in their lies. She nodded anyway. Nate put a strong arm around her.

Chuck looked at Blair. "Since we'll have all this free time…I got my girlfriend and I tickets to the ballet." He gave her a small wink.

Blair smiled at him and threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you remembered!"

Chuck kissed her forehead. "Of course. I haven't had breakfast, wanna go get brunch?"

Blair nodded and looked over at Nate and Serena. Nate shook his head. "We just had breakfast," he looked at Serena, "But we can go if you want."

Serena shook her head. She wanted to be alone with Nate; she couldn't get enough of him lately. "We just ate. But you two have fun."

Serena turned to Nate after their friends were gone. "Let's get out of the city for the weekend."

Nate looked surprised. "Uh…okay. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Can you just go somewhere with me, please? Like right now."

Nate looked conflicted. "Baby, I have things to do with weekend. I would love nothing more than to just pack up and go but I can't."

Serena nodded, she was disappointed but she understood. "You're last lacrosse game, right…"

Nate nodded. "My team is counting on me…it's my last game." He was nostalgic now that graduation was around the corner.

"Your game is tomorrow. Why don't I go ahead and you can meet me in the Hamptons after?"

Nate shrugged. "Or you could wait a day, come cheer me on, and then we can both leave."

Serena shook her head. She wouldn't let the one Friday they didn't have school go to waste. "I need to get out of here, Natie. Just meet me tomorrow, yeah?"

Nate nodded. "I promise." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in tightly.

…

Serena woke up because the sunlight poked its head through her curtains. She looked at the time and smiled. It was the first time she'd slept past noon is months. Nate's game must have been over by now. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

Nate's voice was muffled by what seemed like hundreds of voices talking in the backround. "We won!" Nate said something else she couldn't hear. There was a silence again. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah I can. Congratulations."

"The guys are throwing a big party tonight!"

Serena felt her face get hot. "And you're staying?"

There was some cheering in the background. "Listen, I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'm sorry to bail. I love you. Bye."

Serena heard the line end and tore her phone away from her cheek angrily. "Fuck you." She said to no one, because she was alone, so completely alone. She looked around the room and saw a old pile of cosmos. The first one had a heading that read, _Why you don't need a man._ She grabbed it under her arm and headed off to the beach.

…

Nate felt his head pounding as he rolled out of bed the next morning. He took some aspirin and dragged himself to the shower in Chuck's guest suite. He barely noticed the some of his friends sleeping wherever they found a comfortable surface.

Chuck chugged a glass of water and watched as the cleaning crew shot him dirty looks. _Sorry for partying_, he wanted to say.

They all made it to the breakfast table and reenacted their favorite moments from the game. Nate missed having some time alone with his guy friends, they could talk about sports and chew with their mouths open and whatever else he wanted.

Isaac was the first to get up. "I should get going. But thanks for letting me crash here. Archibald, good game, as always."

Chuck shook his head to object. "Come on, we were just gonna turn on the game."

Isaac smiled and nodded. "Fine, fine." He walked over to the door as he heard someone knock. "Oh…hi Serena."

Serena gave him a small smile. She walked inside and looked around the room at all the cups thrown around. "Fun night?"

Nate walked over to kiss her but Serena turned her face so he kissed the air. He let out a loud sigh, great. He could hear his friends stifle their laughter.

Serena looked at him. "Can we talk?"

Nate nodded and rolled his eyes behind her back. "Give us a sec." He followed her into an empty guest room and closed the door behind him. "I don't know why you're so pissed." He regretted opening the conversation with those words.

Serena shot him a dirty look. "Excuse me? You don't know why I'm upset about you ditching me to hang out with your bros?"

"I'm sorry. I just never get to see them and I hang out with you all the time."

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry I'm such a burden on you! You're such an ass."

"That's not what I meant! Why do you always have to spin everything to make me sound like the asshole?"

"I don't that's exactly what you said! What did you mean then?"

Nate shook his head. "I just meant that I wanted to celebrate this moment with them. We won the championships, it's important."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? Why did I wait around all day until I had to call you?"

"Gee, I'm sorry. Lacrosse games can be a little time consuming. And so can awards ceremonies. I'm sorry I didn't call a time out just so I could pull out my phone and call you."

Serena glared at him. "Well you don't have to worry about making time for me in your obviously packed schedule anymore!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't need a man to make me happy, Nate! I am a strong, independent woman! I can take care of myself!"

Nate was just confused now. "What? Stop, come here."

Serena crossed her arms and shook her head in defiance, like a child would. "No."

Nate reached out and pulled her toward him.

Serena pulled away harshly and stumbled backwards a bit, her phone fell out of her hands and slid under the bed. She shot Nate a dirty look and bent down to retrieve it.

"Sorry," Nate mumbled and bent to help look. He stuck his arm under the bed until the tips of his fingers felt something. It wasn't her phone but he strained to slide the box towards him. It was an old shoebox. The words Christian Louboutin were barely visible underneath the dust.

Serena found her phone. "I got it already."

Nate opened the box and felt his heart drop. "This is Georgina's…"

…

Serena jumped when someone banged on the door. Chuck opened it and stared at them. "We can hear you guys yelling. Could you just make up already? It's getting awkward out there."

Nate held the box securely behind him. "Just give us a sec, Chuck."

Chuck turned to leave but Serena's voice stopped him. "This room is dusty, Chuck. When was the last time anybody was here?"

Chuck shrugged. "No one ever comes in here anymore. It's the only guest room with no shower so one one wants to stay in it since all the other ones got renovated. I wouldn't have sex on that bed if I were you…" He closed the door behind him.

Nate turned to Serena. She looked just as terrified as he was. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes widened. "What's in it?"

"Pictures…notes…her diary."

Serena was glad she's brought her big tote. She opened it and he put the box in there. "Let's keep this between us, okay? I'll look at it and get back to you."

Nate nodded. He bit on his thumb nervously as she turned to leave. "Oh..Serena…are we okay?"

Serena looked confused for a second, she'd forgotten why they'd even been fighting. "Ofcourse." She walked back over and kissed him. "Come visit me tonight."


	24. Chapter 24

Nate walked into the Van der Woodsen household and heard shouting coming from Serena's room. He frowned and ran over there. He opened the door to find Chuck and Serena arguing.

"Woah! Guys! What's going on here?"

"She has something of mine and I want it back."

Serena looked at Nate. "It doesn't belong to you! You can have it back once I'm done looking through it."

Chuck started arguing again and Nate grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "You'll have it back by tomorrow. Just let her see it. It's important to her. Come on, man."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Of course you're on her side. But if I don't have it back by tomorrow I'm coming back and taking it." He shot Serena a dirty look and turned and walked out of her room.

Serena looked at Nate. "Thanks."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

She shook her head. "Not even remotely."

…

Serena sat at one of the benches in Central Park and watched as all the happy couples walked by. Sometimes she wished she could be with someone who didn't know absolutely everything about her. Someone who'd never even heard of Georgina. Everything would be so much simpler and she wouldn't have to try so hard to be happy with him. She looked up to see Nate walking towards her and completely forgot about all her speculations.

His eyes met hers and he flashed her a bright smile instantly. Serena felt butterflies in her stomach and she blushed and looked away.

Nate sat next to her on the bench. "Sorry I'm late."

Serena smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "It's okay."

"Wanna go to lunch? Our reservation is in 15 minutes."

Serena thought about it for a second. "How about we just go grab a slice of pizza? And eat it while we walk around here?"

Nate nodded. "Pizza sounds great."

…

Serena kept zoning in and out of the conversation. Chuck was talking to them about the Murdochs but she was tired of the same thing. She smiled at Nate, who sat beside from her; he gave her a small smile back. She ran her hand up and down his thigh and then let it brush against him carelessly so that he was caught off guard and his eyes widened. She giggled under her breath.

Nate put his hand over hers under the table and kept it resting still on his knee. Serena broke free and would slide it back up his thigh to start the game all over again.

Chuck gave them a dirty look. "That's all I have to say. Now I gotta go. See you guys later."

Blair got up too. "I'll walk you out. Bye."

Nate looked at Serena. "You're a tease."

Serena looked at him innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nate brushed her hair out of her hair and brought her closer to him. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands up and down her sides.

Serena let out a soft moan against his lips as she felt his hands slide under her dress.

A door opened and closed and Serena pulled away quickly and smoothed out her dress just as her mom turned the corner. "Hi Serena, hello Nate."

Nate nodded politely. "Hello Ms. Van der Woodsen. I was just leaving."

Serena frowned at him. "You were?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of hours though." He kissed her cheek and whispered softly, "We can pick up where we left off."

…

"Where's Nate?"

Serena shrugged. "Not sure. I haven't heard from him today."

"He'll be here can't miss his own graduation." Blair gave her a small smile and then turned to see Nate appear in the doorway.

Nate smiled at them. "Hey B." He gave her a tight hug.

Blair hugged him back tightly. "I'll be in the other room."

Nate watched Blair leave and locked the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late."

Serena smiled at him. "That's okay."

Nate held his cap and gown in one arm and tried to put his tie on with the other.

Serena walked over and kissed his cheek. "Let me help." She made sure it was perfectly straight and then she looked at Nate's face and realized how nervous he suddenly looked. "You okay?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah…I…" He swallowed hard. "I want to give you something."

Serena gave him a worried look. "Okay…"

"I want to marry you sometime in the future. And until I can give you an actually engagement ring…I wanted to give you this. It's a promise ring. As a placeholder. It's not very fancy or anything…I just thought it was nice. And you don't have to take it…I just wanted you to know that I think about our future all the time. I'm not trying to pressure you…" Nate realized he was rambling but he couldn't make himself stop talking.

Serena kissed him so he would shut up. "Baby, it's perfect. Thank you so much." She held out her hand and he slipped the ring on her. It was a thin white gold band with a small emerald in the center. Simple, delicate, but very pretty. "I love it. I love you."

Nate looked relieved. "Good. I'm glad." He pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly for a few seconds. "Now let's go get our diplomas before they change their minds."

…

Blair sat impatiently as she listened to the valedictorian give her speech and then the St. Jude's valedictorian give his. She just wanted to graduate already.

Luckily, Serena and her last names were next to each other so they got to sit together during the ceremony. Serena reached for her hand and gave her a tight squeeze and they were declared officially graduated. They all stood in unison and switched the tassel on their cap from one side to another.

Serena caught Nate's eye and gave him a small wink then she removed her cap and tossed it in the air.

The speakers came on to play the march for them to all walk out as high school graduates. A very different noise played, a laugh, that unmistakably belonged to Georgina Sparks.

The projector that showed their class picture changed into a quick video. Georgina's face was laughing at the camera but it abruptly cut to pictures of her beaten and bloody bodies.

Everyone watched in horror as red letters appeared on the screen. "I know you killed me."

The screen went black and then more red letters appeared. "I'm coming for you." Then the 15-second movie came to an end.

Blair grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her away from the silent crowd. Nate and Chuck reached them and Nate placed his arm around Serena and pulled her close.

Their classmates looked at one another, wondering who the murderer was. One by one their eyes fell on the four of them, the only students who had moved at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Nate high-fived his classmate Andrew when he walked into his mansion just outside of the city. Andrew gave him a quick one-handed hug. "Yo, Nate! Thanks for coming, man. Drinks are at the bar, outside by the pool.

Nate walked through the house and out to the back patio. There was a big pool surrounded by a bunch of lounging chairs and a bar towards the back of the deck, which led directly to the beach. He felt someone grab his arm and turned to see Blair in a bright pink bikini and a white see-through cover up. He put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her. "Looking' good, B."

She smiled. "So why is your shirt still on? Take it off!" She tugged at it playfully. "Where is the Basstard?" He laughed and pulled away from her.

Nate looked around, they'd driven here together. "We brought drinks so he was telling people where to put them, I guess. And Serena?"

"Changing into her bathing suit. I saw the ring you got her." She looked at him expectantly.

Nate shrugged. "I thought she might like it…does she not? Did she say she hated it? Oh God…she hates it, doesn't it? I didn't think it'd be too forward. I mean she's the one who's already named our babies. That's way weirder!"

"Nate, chill. She thought it was cute. Awww, I can't wait until Fletcher and Sofia come along. That's NOT weird. You're weird…weirdo."

Nate laughed. "Of course you helped pick the names out. Don't I get a say it in this?"

"Absolutely not. What makes you think you would?"

Nate rolled his eyes at her. "I'm too sober for this. Let's go get a drink." He held out his arm for her.

Blair shook her head. "Not until you take it off. Shirt off!"

Nate peeled his shirt off. "Fine. Let's go."

Serena spotted Blair and Nate at the bar and made her way to them. "Hi."

"Hey! There you are." Nate kissed her softly. "Blair has been making moves on me all night. She made me take off my shirt and is now complimenting my abs."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Gross. Get over yourself, Nathaniel. I simply made the observation that I guess you weren't completely disgusting looking. Speaking of…damn, S…could you be less hot? You're overshadowing me."

Serena blushed. "Shut up. Where's Chuck?"

Blair shrugged. She'd already had a few margaritas. "I'll go find him!"

Nate turned to Serena. She wore a deep green bikini under a crochet cover-up. The bikini made her eyes look even more gorgeous and her skin look perfectly tan. "I thought the point of cover-ups were to cover you up. Yours has a bunch of holes in it."

Serena looked down at her outfit. It was true that the cover up didn't cover much but it did more than a lot of what the other girls were wearing. "We're at a pool party. They aren't holes. It's crochet pattern! You don't like it?"

"I do like it. I mean…you're ridiculously hot. We get it. I just don't like that everyone else can enjoy the view too."

Serena frowned. "You're being mean." She felt like an idiot. She specifically planned this outfit for him, green was his favorite color, and he hated it.

Nate cleared his throat and put his drink down. "Sorry, I've had a few drinks. I just get a little bit jealous sometimes. Having a hot girlfriend comes with a hard life." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him to her. "You could be wearing a potato sack and all the guys would still be talking about you."

Serena shrugged. "Oh shut up. Don't even get me started on all the underclass girls talking about how hot the captain of the lacrosse team is. No one needs abs like this. You're ridiculous." She punched his stomach lightly.

He held his shirt out to her. "Put this on."

Serena didn't understand why he was being so weird. "No. It's hot."

Nate downed

Nate kept her held tightly. "Let's go have S-E…hey guys!" He was caught off guard by a bunch of his teammates suddenly surrounding them.

A few of them slapped his back. Michael smiled at him. "Are we interrupting something?"

Serena looked at Nate and then shook her head. She kissed his cheek. "Come find me later. I'll let you guys alone."

Nate smiled at her. "I will."

…

Serena stood by the pool talking to Isabel, Penelope, and Blair. They talked about their summer plans and how they all promised to save a few days for an all-girl trip.

Isabel was drunk and a overly excited. "OHMYGOSH. Turks and Caicos would be perfect!"

Penelope shook her head. "No I'm going there next week. What about Bora Bora? Oh. Hi Nate." Her voice went from demanding to shy in only half a second.

Serena was about to look behind her when Nate wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled him to her. He planted a soft kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear. "I want you so badly."

Serena pulled away and looked at him. "You're tipsy." She laughed.

Nate shrugged. "A bit. So…?"

She nodded. "We'll be back." She said over her shoulder, not even bothering to look back. She took Nate's hand and he led them back inside the hall and down the hall to the furthest room.

Nate closed the door behind them. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her against the wall. He pressed his body against hers and ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling the contours of her curves.

They kissed deeply and he walked backwards towards the bed, pulling her with him. Nate broke the kiss and lay on top of her softly. His lips moved from her mouth to her cheek and her neck.

Serena suddenly got the piercing feeling that they weren't alone. She looked out through the glass doors that led to the beach, a shadow moved in the darkness. "Nate…"

Nate kissed her chest and slid his hands under her cover-up.

Serena unsuccessfully tried to push him away. Her eyes remained glued to where she saw the figure move. "Nate, stop."

Nate sucked on the base of her neck.

Serena saw the figure in the distance again. "Nate!"

Nate pulled away from her angrily. "What!"

She frowned at him. "Get off!"

Nate let out a frustrated sigh and rolled off of her. "Seriously?"

She didn't want to worry him. She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm just not in the mood."

He got up. "Fine. If we're not going to fuck then I'm leaving."

Serena felt her jaw drop; she couldn't believe he was talking to her like this. She grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. "Look at me. I don't care how drunk you are. Don't ever talk to me like that. Ever."

The hard look on his face softened. He was in a shitty mood. "I'm so sorry. That was disrespectful. I don't even know what's wrong with me. There's something off."

She rolled her eyes. She was still annoyed at him. She looked at his face and saw panic in his eyes. "Are you okay? Something off? What are you talking about?"

Chuck appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys. Come join the party."

Nate hugged Serena tightly and pressed his mouth to her ear. He was drunk and reeked of alcohol. He lowered his voice so it was barely audible. "Don't trust him."

…

Serena knocked on Nate's door softly before opening it. Nate rolled over in bed and looked at her before letting his head hit his pillow again. "I'm dying."

Serena smiled at him. "I knew you'd be hung over. I brought you a really gross smoothie and some water and ibuprofen. Sit up."

Nate sat up and Serena put a couple pills in his mouth and he chugged the bottle of water. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember anything?"

Nate shrugged. "Parts of it."

Serena sat silently as Nate got up and showered. He walked out in a towel and gave her a minty kiss. She smiled at him. "You were mad that I wouldn't hook up with you. And told me that if we weren't going to fuck then you were leaving. That's literally what you said."

Nate's eyes widened. "What! Oh shit. Baby, I'm so sorry. You should have slapped me."

"Trust me, I wanted to." She put a hand over his. "Hey…Nate…are you okay?"

Nate looked at her questioningly. "Just a hang over, babe. I'm fine."

"You were scared of something last night. Of Chuck I think. You told me not to trust him."

Nate cleared his throat and looked away. "I was drunk. It didn't mean anything."

Serena walked around to look at his face. "I saw your eyes. You were terrified."

"It was nothing. Can we drop this please? My head is killing me."


	26. Chapter 26

Serena walked into Chuck's suite and heard an argument going on in the next room. She recognized Nate's voice and Chuck talking over him loudly. Serena knocked on the door loudly and poked her head in. "What's going on?"

Nate sat on the edge of the bed and he looked like he was about to cry. Chuck stood over him and shot Serena an angry look. He turned back to Nate and grabbed him by the collar with his fist. He leaned in and whispered something in his ear before releasing him and pushing past Serena and out of the door.

Nate didn't look up from the floor. "I need to be alone."

"Nate...what's going on? You're scaring me."

Nate got up. "I need some air." He brushed past her and left.

…

Serena heard a knocking at her door and woke up. The door opened and a shadow walked in. She leaned over and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. Nate stood in the room with his hands in his pockets. He looked so sad it broke her heart. "Nate…"

"I know it's late I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight."

Serena lifted up the blanket and he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. Serena touched his cheek softly with her hand. "I love you. You can tell me anything."

He looked away. "Not this."

Serena pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Nate kissed her back softly for a few seconds before pulling away. Serena turned off the lights and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Serena woke up to find Nate was no longer lying next to her. She frowned and called Chuck. "What's up?"

"Hey Chuck. Can you come over? I want to talk to you."

He was quiet for a second. "I'm busy."

She heard a girl's voice in the background. "Is that Blair?"

"No. Why would it be Blair? We broke up."

Serena was shocked. "What? When?"

"I gotta go. I can stop by tonight for a bit. See you then."

…

Serena knocked on Blair's door and opened it to find Blair lying in bed. "B? It's 3 pm."

Blair opened one eye to look at her for a second before turning away. "Leave me alone to die."

Serena walked across the room and opened the blinds. The bright sun made Blair let out a whine. "What's going on B? What happened with you and Chuck?"

She buried her face in her pillow to stop the tears. "Chuck dumped me two days ago. Said he needed space…like I was nothing."

"Oh…B….I'm so sorry." Serena couldn't believe she didn't know this. She climbed on the bed and rubbed Blair's back. "I would've been here immediately. I've just been so busy trying to figure out what's happening with Nate. Do you want to talk? I can go get ice cream."

Blair looked up at her. "Keep Nate away from Chuck. He's insane. If you only knew…"

Serena waited for her to go on but she didn't. "Knew…?"

Blair cleared her throat. "Don't trust him."

…

Serena sat on her bed chewing on her thumb nervously. She heard her phone ring and smiled when she saw Nate's name. "Hey. You sneaked out early."

"Yeah I know…sorry. I went on a run. What are you up to?"

"I'm waiting for Chuck to show up. I want to talk to him about why he broke up with Blair." The last part wasn't entirely true but she didn't want Nate to know that it was him she was worried about.

"Chuck is going over? Are you by yourself?"

Serena was confused by the question. "Uh…yeah I am."

"Serena listen to me. I don't want you to be alone with him. I'm coming over. Don't say anything to upset him, okay? Will you just please promise me that? I'm on my way!" Nate was trying not to sound too panicked.

A hand came from behind her and snatched the phone away. She turned to see Chuck giving her an amused smirk. "Bye Nate." He hung up the phone and looked at her. "I'm here."

Serena frowned at him. "Hi."

Chuck turned away and started picked up random things off her dresser and playing with them. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you break up with Blair?"

"That's not what you want to talk about. You didn't even know we were broken up."

"Well I know now. And I went to see her. And that's what I want to talk about now."

"I told her I need space." He fished a bill out of his pocket and started rolling it tightly.

"You can't just dump her. What the hell, Chuck? You love Blair."

"Let's talk about something else. This is boring me. Let's talk about Nathaniel. That's what you want to talk about, right? Why he's been such a little bitch lately?"

She shot him a dirty look. Then she was distracted by the little bag with white power he'd taken out of his pocket and poured on her dresser. He took out a credit card and started separating 3 long white lines. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and snorted a couple lines. He held out the bill to her and rolled his eyes when she shook her head. "I miss the old Serena. She was more fun." She snorted the last line and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"We all have to grow up sometime, Chuck. What's going on? I'm worried about you. And about Nate."

"Nathaniel is burdened. That's all. He's going to be fine." He paused and looked at her. "You look confused. Let me try to explain in simple terms. I told him a secret that made him go bye-bye."

"Made him go bye-bye? What? He's still here."

Chuck gave her a smirk. He pointed to his head. "Up here, I mean."

"What did you tell him?"

Chuck motioned her closer with his finger. He pressed his body against hers and brought his lips to her ears and spoke loudly. "You ask too many fucking questions."

"Chuck." Nate stood behind them. "That's enough. Let's go."

Serena stood perfectly still and Chuck kissed her cheek. "Bye Serena. You look lovely, as always." He turned and walked past Nate and out of the door.

Serena looked at Nate. "You're leaving?"

Nate nodded. "Chuck needs me."

…

"We need to talk."

Nate spun around in his chair to face Serena. "I was actually just on my way out."

"To see Chuck?"

"This whole break up thing is tough on him. He needs me right now."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "That's bullshit! He tossed her away like a used Kleenex and hasn't looked back since." Nate gave her an annoyed look and turned away. She decided to take a different approach. Her voice softened. "What about me? I need you."

He faced her again. He stood up and locked his eyes on hers. "I'm sorry I've been so tied up lately."

Serena smiled at him. She placed a hand on his cheek and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her back softly. The warmth of his lips made her melt into him and she locked her arms behind his neck and broke the kiss for only a second. "Please stay."

Nate stiffened in front of her. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Serena pulled away from him angrily. "Are you serious?"

Nate grabbed his phone off his desk and turned to leave. Serena caught his arm and held on to it tightly. "Tell me what's so urgent. I want to know why I can't get even an hour alone with you."

Nate broke free from her easily. "I can't. Since when did you get so clingy?" He said over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

…

Blair put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "Stop pacing, S. You're making me dizzy."

"And THEN he called me clingy? Can you believe that? I was shocked. I haven't seen him in weeks. The few encounters we've had in passing involve him crying in my lap or him wasted or talking about Chuck. I mean…am I being a psycho girlfriend right now? Because I feel like I've been pretty understanding."

Blair got up dramatically. "No! You are not the problem. He is. Maybe he just doesn't feel a spark."

Serena frowned. "What?"

"I was reading cosmo the other day and it said that couples who are together for a long time may feel bored or something."

"He's bored of me?"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Uh…well I've barely seen him long enough to have a conversation! Let alone do anything."

Blair wasn't listening anymore. She was busy barking orders into a phone. "Don't worry darling in an hour all will be ready. In the meantime, I'm having someone come in right now to give us bikini waxes."

Serena wasn't sure how Blair managed to do all that in a 45 second phone call but she shrugged and went with it. "Hand me that ice cream."

…

"Blair, are you sure this isn't just creepy?"

"No! It's hot. What man wouldn't be turned on by coming home to find you waiting for him? If Nate doesn't enjoy it then you have bigger problems. Maybe that's why him and that Basstard have been spending so much time together."

"Not funny. Fine. I'm calling him. Bye."

Serena cleared her throat and dialed Nate's number. "Hey Serena, what's up?"

"Hey baby. Nothing I just miss you so I was wondering where you are."

Nate was silent for a second. "I'm home, about to go to bed. It's getting late and I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow though. Deal?"

Serena wasn't sure what to say. She knew that Nate wasn't home because she was sitting on his bed. "Okay."

"Alright. Night."

"Night. I love you."

"Love you too."

…

"It was a blatant lie! He's obviously hiding something. You need to confront him about it."

"He was probably hanging out with Chuck and didn't want to make me mad so he just told me he was home. It was a white lie. Not a big deal."

"You called me crying last night! It was a big deal. He's being an asshole and you need to call him out on it."

"He said he was going to call me today so we'll see how that goes and then I'll decide if I should bring it up or not. I just don't want to fight."

"Ugh. Whatever. Do what you want."

"I'm going to surprise him with breakfast. He loves waffles."

"Great. Take the liar some waffles. Way to stand up for yourself. I'm about to get a manicure. Call me when you're done with all this. Bye."

Serena jumped out of bed and stopped by to get waffles before going to Nate's townhouse.

She heard the shower on in the bathroom so she plopped down on her bed to wait for him. The clothes he'd just taken off lay on a pile at her feet. She bent down to grab them and was about to toss them into the hamper when she noticed a red stains on the collar on his dress shirt. Lipstick. Her heart dropped. She dialed Blair's number immediately. "What's up, S?"

"He's cheating on me. Nate is cheating on me."

"Okay. Take a deep breath. That's crazy, Serena."

"There are lipstick stains on his shirt. It smells like cigarette smoke. He was at a bar last night! How could I be so stupid? It makes so much sense!"

"Are you in his room now? Where is he?"

"Yes but he's in the shower."

"There's another explanation for it. Just calm down."

"I am calm! Don't tell me to calm down! If I weren't calm them he'd be dead!" Serena hung up the phone angrily and threw the clothes back on the floor. She walked out of the room and crossed the street to central park.

…

"Hey. I was just about to call. Did you bring waffles by this morning?"

Serena forgot all about the stupid waffles. "I…what…no…yes. That's not why I'm here. I came to tell you something."

Nate looked confused but shrugged anyway. "Oh. Thanks. Okay. What is it?"

She braced herself for her heart to shatter into a million pieces. She knew it was the right thing for her. "I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about making time for me in your busy schedule anymore. Not that you ever did anyway but that's not the point. You are obviously not committed to us anymore and from here on out neither am I. It's just not worth it."

"What? What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"I don't want to keep doing this. Whatever you've been doing lately, there's no place for me."

"Of course there is. I'm committed. I'm here and I love you. We're perfect together."

Serena shook her head. "You haven't even noticed. We're not perfect together." Nate was talking over her now and she couldn't hear herself think. "You've been making me miserable!"

Nate fell silent and a hurt look came across his face. Serena wasn't sure how to recover from that. She struggled to find words. "You're committed to Chuck. I feel clingy and obnoxious and unwelcome. It was never like that for us. You've changed. I've probably changed too. We just need some time apart."

"Serena. I want you to be happy more than anything and I know I can make you happy again; I just need another chance. I know I've been distant and secretive lately but I need you to trust me. I promise I will tell you everything as soon as I can. When I say Chuck needs me I really mean it but you're my priority, always. I'm so sorry if I haven't been showing you that lately. I don't want time apart. I want to be with you. Please don't do this."

Serena wasn't sure what to say. She didn't expect Nate to say much at all. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No. Of course not. I would never."

Serena nodded. "Okay."

Nate stepped towards her cautiously. He wrapped her arms around her and let out a sigh on relief when he let her body mold against his. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you so much."

Nate smiled and buried his face in her hair. "I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I've really enjoyed writing this story and reading all your great reviews/messages! This is the LAST chapter of the story. Hope you've all enjoyed it!**

**P.S. I'll write another chapter that shows them a few years after this if I get enough requests!**

**ENJOY! xoxo**

...

"He's being perfect, B. Like the old Nate. We went boat racing on the pond yesterday. Beat out all the little kids. It was the best. Maybe he was just having a rough couple of weeks. He hasn't wanted to talk to me about it, he hasn't even mentioned Chuck and when I do he changed the subject but maybe I shouldn't push it –that's him on the other line. I'll call you back."

"Hellooo." Serena smiled through the phone.

"Serena. Can you hear me?" Nate's voice was urgent, panicked.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I need you to listen to me. Listen very closely. Do you trust me?"

"Nate you're scaring me."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course but I…"

"I need you to walk out of your house and get into the car downstairs. There is a driver waiting for you. He's going to take you somewhere you can be safe."

"What? Safe from what? Nate!"

"I'll come meet you there as soon as I can. Promise me you're walking down now. Promise!"

Serena grabbed her bag and did as he said. "Baby, please just tell me what's going on. I can help you."

Nate's breathing got heavier. "Promise me you're getting in the car!"

Serena walked out of the elevator and headed to the car waiting for her. The driver saw her and opened the door to the car immediately. "I promise. Just please tell me what the hell is going—Nate… Nate!"

She stopped at the door and looked at the man. "Where are you taking me?"

He looked impatient. "Get in. Now."

…

"Serena!"

Serena stopped pacing to see Blair running towards her. Blair hugged her tightly. "B! I'm so glad you're here. Do you know what's going on? Where's Nate?"

"I don't know but he made me come here. He said he was meeting us here."

Serena stood silently in the middle of the living room. She looked around in the dusty cabin. "I guess all we have to do is wait."

"I'm gonna go find the bathroom. Be right back."

The cabin door opened and Nate ran towards Serena. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her against him. "I'm so glad to see you." Nate leaned in to kiss her but Serena turned her face away. "Tell me what's going on."

Nate pulled away. "Not right now."

"You made me come to a cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere in the middle of the night! You scared me half to death! You better tell me what's going on! Right now."

Nate looked at her and nodded. "I want you and Blair to be safe. Just in case. Chuck's not doing so well. He's dangerous, all he cares about is tracking the Murdoch's down and he wanted to use you to do it. I said no and we got into a fight about it! So I though it'd be safe to get you out of the city for a couple of days, just until he's come to his senses."

Serena looked at him. She couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't telling her something. "It's late. You should tell Blair what's going on. I'm gonna go find a room to crash in."

Serena was even madder at the fact that she didn't think to get any clothes or toiletries or anything. She heard a light knock on the door and Nate poked his head in. "Here. This is some clothes you had at my place…toothbrush and stuff."

Serena fished the toothbrush out silently and walked to the bathroom. Nate grabbed his toothbrush and they stood silently over the sink. Nate smiled at her when they were both done. "Minty fresh. Here I brought you one of my shirts to sleep in."

Nate stripped down to his boxers and handed her a t-shirt. Serena stripped and pulled the shirt on over her head. She climbed onto the bed and curled up on the very edge. Nate let out a loud sigh and lay next to her, careful not to touch her. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm tired, Nate."

"Do you know what I miss? That look on your face whenever I'd surprise you with a double scoop of moose track ice cream on a waffle cone."

"I was 14."

"I know. But you're face would just light up and you'd be so happy. I want to make you that happy again…I just don't know how."

Serena turned to face him. "You do. This is just stressful on all of us. But I love you and I want to be with you. I just wish you'd let me in more, I feel like I'm being shut out."

"I don't want you to feel that way I just –" Nate was cut off by a kiss. He parted his lips and let her tongue massage his. He felt her arms pull him to her and he rolled over on top of her. He pulled away for a second, to enjoy her beautiful face. He kissed her cheek and then her neck softly. "I love you."

Serena's kisses got more urgent and she felt Nate's hands run up and down her legs and his finger hook on the edge of her underwear as he slid them off. There was a loud crash on the first floor that made them both jump. Nate rolled off the bed and opened the door slightly to peak down to the first floor.

Serena heard the loud voices and followed Nate out of the door. Nate shook his head and closed the door behind him, forcing her to stay in the room.

Nate crouched and walked to Blair's room, she was sound of sleep wearing, probably wearing her usual eyemask and earplugs. He heard footsteps coming on the stairs next to him and he stood up just in time to block Chuck from getting any further. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. All of us."

"They're asleep. It can wait until the morning."

"I found them. All three of them."

Nate felt his stomach turn over. "Chuck, I'm begging you, just let them go."

"No! Don't you get it? This can finally all be over."

"Listen to yourself! You can't do this."

"One phone call, Nate. No more looking over our shoulders. We can move on with our lives. Start college on a clean slate. One phone call away."

"But how would we live with ourselves afterwards?"

Serena poked her head out to the hall. "What are you guys talking about?"

Nate looked at Serena. "Chuck is –" Chuck lunged at Nate and they wrestled on the floor until they were flying down the first flight of stairs.

Serena ran into Blair's room and shook her away. "Help! They're going to kill each other!"

Blair tore her earplugs off and ran after Serena. Nate and Chuck were on the first floor and Nate had him pinned down and punched him hard in the face.

Serena grabbed Nate's arm. "Nate! Stop! Please."

Nate loosened his grip for a second and that was enough for Chuck to hit him hard in the stomach and knocked him back. He was about to charge towards Nate when Blair jumped in between them. "ENOUGH!"

Serena held her arm out to help Nate up but he scolded her and pushed himself off the floor. He wiped some blood from his lip. "Tell them, Chuck. Tell them everything or I will."

…

"Drink some water."

Serena looked up at Nate and took the glass from his hand. She sipped it slowly. "There was so much blood." She put the glass down and looked at her arms as though they were still stained. "Everywhere." She looked down at her legs.

"I know. I remember."

Serena felt relieved that after all this time she could finally be sure it wasn't her who killed Georgina. But it made her feel guilty that she felt relieved. And it made her angry that Chuck let her believe it was her this whole time, and that Nate hadn't come forward when he found out. "I don't know how to feel." She thought back to Chuck's confession. How he'd done so much coke, how he was angry with her for a split second and then next thing he knew she was on the floor, starting to bleed. He'd left to call the cops and when he came back with his phone in his hand, there was blood everywhere. And Serena knelt beside her and tried CPR but she was only covering herself with blood and Georgina's face was white.

"I'm so sorry." Nate sat next to Serena and tried to hug her but she cringed away from him.

"I need to be alone."

…

"I've found enough dirt on them to make them never come forward. They spend most of their time in France anyway. It's over, guys."

Nate stood in front of Chuck silently. He felt fingers intertwine with his and turned to see Serena standing next to him.

Blair cleared her throat to break the silence. "The car is here." She picked a small piece of lint off her black dress led the way to the elevator.

The ride to the cemetery was silent. Serena smoothed out her black dress as she walked out of the car. The four of them made their way to Georgina's grave.

Chuck had been there a lot lately and he led the way easily. He'd come to beg for forgiveness, to try to clear his conscious; it never worked but it'd gotten easier over the weeks.

The four of them stood over her grave silently. Nate held Serena's hand tightly and he reached out and grabbed Blair's hand too. Blair gave him a tight squeeze and kept her other arm around Chuck's waist, who had his arm around her shoulder.

The four of them looked at each other. It was the last time they'd come here together. It was time to close this chapter of their lives and start another. The sun shined down on them and the birds around them sang.

Chuck pulled a single red rose out of his pocket, gave it a small kiss, and tossed it on the tombstone.

Silently, he broke away from Blair and turned on his heel and made his way back to the car. Blair let go of Nate's hand and followed him.

Nate let out a loud sigh and gave Serena a small smile. "Ready to go?"

Serena kissed his cheek. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
